Sometimes
by JAMZD
Summary: Max is an 18 year old girl living with her 20 year old brother Ari; that is until he leaves for a 2 month trip leaving Max and 2 of his bestfriends living in his apartment; his friends just so happen to be 2 of Max's worst enemies. What'll happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**Chapter 1**

MPOV:

The warm sun ran over my face, annoyingly it woke me up from my wonderful dream; not. I had once more been dreaming about my horrible childhood and had woken up in a cold sweat at around 3 in the morning. I must've been screaming because a few seconds after I bolted up my older brother, Ari stumbled through the door with his eyes wide open. Though this had happened a numerous amount of times before, he still hadn't gotten used to it and would still shit-a-brick when ever it happened. In a way I was lucky though; my abusive childhood had taught me to not depend on anyone except myself, and be extremely careful of whom I trusted. It had been exactly 3 months since I moved into my 20 year old brother's apartment, escaping my abusive father, Jeb, who still lived in a dank flat on the other side of town. I had just turned 18 and summer vacation was starting tomorrow, or rather later today.

"Max, are you okay? You were screaming again." Ari asked concerned.

"Yeah, just _peachy_, Ari." I said with sarcasm.

"Well then go back to sleep it's like 3 in the morning." Ari said back, obviously not catching on to my sarcasm. Rolling my eyes I nodded and buried my lazy self back under the covers.

It seemed like only 5 minutes later that Ari was waking me up to go to work; he worked at a music store down the street and I worked in an old diner around the corner. "C'mon Maxie, first day of summer vacation and we both need to get to work; otherwise we'll be living in a cardboard box." I glared at my older brother from the corner of my eyes and gave him a snarky reply, "That's bullshit and we both know it; since you signed that song with that band you've had a constant cash income, and a big one too. Hell, you're taking a 2 month trip half way across the world and leaving me alone for the whole summer with 2 other guys who, who by the way you still haven't introduced me to." He chuckled and returned the glare. "Well Max, you've already met them, I just haven't _told_ you who they are yet. Besides, it was only _1 _song that I wrote that got signed."

"Well then hurry up and write another one you lazy jerk." I groaned while trying to bury myself further under the covers. Ari laughed at my grumpiness and ripped _all_ the blankets off the bed, in turn sending my _flying _off my queen sized bed and right into my bathroom door. "Dammit Ari, that hurt!" I yelled while dragging myself off the floor and rubbing my head. Ari only laughed more and left the room. Scowling, I stomped into my bathroom to continue my morning routine. You see, almost _every_ day started like this; Ari some how gets me out of bed, I get pissed, I stomp into my bathroom for 15 minutes, I get dressed, Ari and I then fight over something stupid in a brother-sister way, and then we leave for work after I almost blow up the kitchen _attempting_ to make breakfast. But that's just me, Maximum Martinez-Ride.

**So there's the first chapter. Don't worry; I will be including other characters soon! So please R&R! **

**-JAMZD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**Chapter 2**

I arrived at the diner and was greeted by my best and only friend, Nudge, who had also gotten a job here for the summer. "Hey Max, you were almost late but made it with just literally 20 seconds to spare; ohmigawd how do you do that. Hey, did yo-" I laughed and cut off my motor mouthed friend by slapping my hand over her mouth as I slipped behind the counter to slip on my apron over my olive peasant shirt and dark faded skinny jeans. Giving me an annoyed look for cutting her off, Nudge went to go take someone's order. I laughed quietly and also went to take someone's order; I obviously didn't work in the kitchen, but if I did everything would either be poison control worthy, burnt to unidentifiable remains or the whole diner would blow up; so I worked instead as a waitress. It wasn't so bad, most of the people were nice and my boss didn't mind if I was late or didn't show up; though I only did work for minimum wage. It didn't _really_ matter though since I had only gotten the job to keep me busy over the summer and for some extra pocket money since I _knew_ that Nudge (Who's real name is Monique) would be dragging me shopping against my will _all_ summer. As you might've guessed by this '_shocking'_ statement, I'm not a girly girl; I'm more into 'colourful' language, action movies, and being lazy. But I do love my music!

"Uh… Max, we're trying to order and you're standing there like a dingbat." Said an extremely obnoxious voice that brought me out of my line of thought, I looked at the source of the voice and found it was none other than the sluttiest, most obnoxious, stuck-up person I know; Lissa. I groaned at the fact that I was serving the red head and her boyfriend of the day and _had_ to act polite about it. I mean, I have nothing against red heads; it's just that _this_ particular red head is a _major _bitch. Looking over at me, Nudge noticed who was sitting at the table I was standing in front of and giggled, in return I sent her one of my if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-twitching-on-the-ground death glares which made her cringe a little. Turning back towards Lissa, I took out my note pad and pen and waited for her to order. Lissa of course was on some crazy diet and kept asking questions about all the food she considered ordering, I on the other hand just wanted to hit over the head and scream in her ears that she was an idiot who should order and stop wearing skirts that _should_ be on a little girl. Sadly though, I just stood there and answered all her questions. "Ugh, I'll just have a glass of _filtered_ water and a plate of vegetables; no dip though." Grateful that Lissa had finally ordered I turned to her boyfriend-of-the-day and he ordered a burger with fries. I sauntered back to the counter to drop the order slip on the dividing window between the front of the diner and the kitchen. Before I could go back and take more orders my cell started to let off a guitar melody I had made as the ring tone, from my back pocket. Thankful that I had an excuse to slack off I picked up and found it was Ari who called. "Hey Max, you're new roomies are going to move in to the apartment in 2 hours, so can you meet me there to help them? Great thanks." Ari said over the phone and before I could say anything back he hung up on me. Sighing I shoved the cell back into my back pocket and got back to work.

The diner hadn't been busy all day so Nudge and I ended up chilling behind the counter most for most of the time. Nudge had been in mid rant about some new music video when Ari walked in looking angry, confused I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth and motioned for him to come over. He of course couldn't have walked over like a _normal_ person and instead stomped over, surprisingly he didn't crack any of the tiles on the floor. "What is it Ari?" I hissed trying to ignore people's curious stares. "Well Max, do you realize what time it is? You were supposed to meet me and you're new roommates at the apartment 20 minutes ago." Ari snarled harshly. My eyes widened as I looked at my watch, _crap he was right. _I gave Ari my best 'I'm-sorry-but-I'll-make-it-up-to-you' look and untied my apron. Sighing Ari nodded and with a quick wave to Nudge we walked back to the apartment.

Apparently Ari had already helped them move in and they were upstairs waiting. Once I got to the door and opened it though, I nearly shit a brick. There, sitting in the living room watching some stupid reality show, were 2 of my worst enemies, the strawberry blonde perv, James 'Iggy' Griffiths, and the dark haired usually emotionless brick wall, Nick 'Fang' McCormick. Before I could ask Ari what the hell they were doing here, Iggy looked up and noticed me standing in the doorway staring like an idiot. "Well hey there Maxie, you know you could always take a picture. I'd be more than happy to pose." Iggy said in his teasing voice while making suggestive eyebrow motions, Fang though glared at him and slapped the back of his head. "Isn't that called being a pedophile Iggy? I mean Maxie is only like what, 16, compared to our 20." Fang said in his husky voice while trying to maintain his emotionless brick wall face. Instead he failed miserably and both he and Iggy burst out laughing. Glaring at them I growled, "I'm 18 you assholes, and my name is Max." Iggy looked at me and made tsk-ing noises before saying, "Such language Maxie and that's no way to treat your new roommates." I gave him a horrified look and turned to Ari who confirmed the statement with a nod. Within 5 second I was lunging at Ari's neck in an attempt to strangle him, he instead dodged me and said, "I told you that you knew them already." I glared at him and turned back to the 2 idiots on my couch.

Now, you must be wondering why I would be calling these 2 guys 2 of my worst enemies, well it all started when Iggy, Fang, and Ari became friends when I was 4 and they were 6, before mom died and Jeb became the abusive drunk he is now. They were constantly teasing me and embarrassing me, it got worse once we got older but stopped for awhile once my mom died and Jeb became less and less of a father. Ari and I would normally stay over at either Fang or Iggy's house since we were too scared to stay at out own; it had all been fine, and then the 3 guys discovered girls. I have to say that's when the real hell began. They started teasing me about my period and asking me if I was PMSing when I was in a bad mood, which wasn't all too bad; except one day once we had starting high school they decided to play a dirty prank. They had stolen all my poems (yes I _used_ to write poetry) and my diary (yes I _had_ a diary). Since Ari had been on the student council, he did the morning announcements with Iggy and Fang. That morning they had decided to read out about 3 weeks worth of various entries over the P.A. system; after that every time I walked down a hall people would either laugh, gossip, or even throw stuff at me. Although it eventually passed I still haven't forgiven them for it, well at least I forgave Ari since I was living with him.

**So what did you guys think about it? Should I continue the story? Anyways if I do, there won't be any updates between Monday and Thursday of next week, I'm going on a short trip across the boarder. So please R&R**

**-JAMZD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**Alright so, thanks so, so much for the reviews and tips! I do realise that my grammar kind of sucks but I hope it improves; it's just that it's also the summer and I'm in my 'slug' mode where I do basically nothing and don't really care about grammar and such.**

**Chapter 3**

"Ari _please _let me drive you to the airport today; I can't stand to stay here with _them_." I begged.

"Max, no; and stop trying to do the bambi eyes, you just look constipated."

"But Ari…"

"Max, no. Now either get off my bed and help me carry these suitcases to the living room, or stop complaining."

Sighing I slid off of Ari's bed in frustration as he lugged another suitcase out of his room.

It's only been 2 days since Iggy and Fang had moved in but I was already just about to go full out ape-shit on them and now with Ari leaving for a 2 month trip I'm sure that either I'm going to go insane or Ari's going to come home to a missing sister and 2 dead best friends. But really who would miss them? It simply means one less pervert and one less emotionless brick wall to live with.

"Aw come on Maxie, it's not so bad living with me and Fangy-poo. We'll make sure to have _lots_ of fun so you'll _never_ be bored." Iggy said as he walked into Ari's room to get another suitcase. Sighing I got up off the floor and went to watch some TV until Ari's taxi came.

I plopped down on the couch finding it strangely not as over-stuffed as I remembered, ignoring it though I got comfortable. No sooner had I done so though I was scared shitless by Mr. Tall Dark and Brooding.

"You know Max, if you're _so_ desperate to give a lap dance then I'm sure Iggy would be _more_ than willing to volunteer." Fang said in a teasing voice.

Noticing why the couch was so uncomfortable I bolted off of Fang's lap and was about to start yelling at him for not being more visible to the world and breathing more; before I could Ari walked in to set the rules for while he was gone.

"Yo, Iggy get your skinny ass in here so I can layout the rules." Ari barked at his pervertive friend.

"Yes _darling_ and I'll make sure to have a pot roast ready for when you get him tonight." Iggy said in a joking voice as he _skipped_ into the living room to plop down next to me at the breakfast bar. Ari only shot him a 'why-are-you-so-stupid?' look before continuing.

"Alright then, so rule number 1; No parties here while I'm gone; 2: if either of you try to make a move on Max then you should expect pain." Ari said this part while looking both at Fang and Iggy.

"Aw but Ari-kins what happens if we need to reproduce the world while you're gone?" Iggy asked while attempting to pull me onto his lap, instead I punched his arm and stayed planted to my seat.

"Well if that happens then go ahead." Ari said which caused Iggy to grin, I shuttered. "Rule 3, Max no boys, Fang and Iggy no girls; at least not on my bed if you truly can't restrain yourselves. Rule 4, _whatever_ you do, do _not_ let Max cook; I would prefer to come back to a kitchen that hasn't exploded." Ari said. Then his taxi honked downstairs. We all agreed to the rules and said our goodbyes. Then just like that my brother was off on a 2 month vacation and I was stuck in an apartment with 2 of my enemies.

"So Max, any _special_ dinner requests that _I_ can serve you?" Iggy asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Before I could shoot back some witty comment though, the land line rang and I picked up; it was my mocha skinned friend, Nudge.

"Hey Nudge… What? No I'm at the apartment obviously…Now? But my roommates are here. Uh Iggy and… Yes _that_ Iggy… Yeah Fang too… What? Okay then see you soon." I hung up the phone and turned to Iggy. "Well Igs, looks like you're cooking for 4 tonight." Iggy nodded and I left the kitchen to listen to music in my bedroom. On my way to my bedroom I bumped into Fang as he was walking out of Ari's room, in his usual apparel of a dark t-shirt and faded jeans to match.

The apartment was a reasonable size; it had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a decent sized kitchen. Since Ari trusted Fang more than Iggy not to do anything disgusting on his bed, Fang was staying in Ari's room. I was in my own room and Iggy was sleeping on the overstuffed couch in the living room. **(A/N: It's a really wide couch, almost a day bed) **Since Iggy was on the couch though he only had 1 thin blanket and kept trying to steal mine.

About and hour later Nudge had arrived and the 4 of us were sitting in the living room watching a movie while trying to balance plates of Iggy's pizza on our laps. I was quite surprised that for once I didn't feel like ripping either Iggy or Fang's heads off and it had been a whole hour since either of them did something to piss me off. We were all hanging out and just having a good time; Iggy and Fang already knew Nudge so they knew how to handle her motor mouth, though Iggy didn't stop her when she was praising his cooking Fang though was muttering something about her making Iggy's ego bigger than it already was.

"Ohmigawd, you know what would be so awesome?" Nudge asked, though she didn't wait for us to answer before she continued. "My family owns a house right on the beach. It's about a 2 hour drive from here to there but it is so worth it. We should all go up for a week. Please come; and don't worry there's enough room; there's 3 rooms, plus a pull out couch, and like 2 bathrooms. It'll be _so_ much fun, _please_ say yes." Nudge said in about 1 breathe and used her bambi eyes at the end. Sighing Iggy, Fang, and I exchanged glances before nodding our heads in agreement. Nudge squealed in excitement and then started to rant about another subject.

The rest of the night passed quickly and Nudge eventually left while telling us that we'd all drive up day after tomorrow in her Ford Escape and reminding me to actually pack a bathing suit. Nudge also left us with the clean up and the left over pizza.

"Sneak attack Maxie!" Iggy yelled while I was washing the dishes (yes I can wash dishes without making them explode.). Next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground by Fang and had dish foam all over my hair; I looked up and found Iggy laughing his ass off. I also noticed that there was a smile twitching at the corners of Fang's lips.

"Get off my Fang, or you shall feel my wrath!" I yelled at the guy pinning me down.

"Hmm… What wrath? And nope." Fang said teasingly and popping the 'p' in nope.

I had an escape plan formulating in my head, but I wasn't exactly sure since I was now pinned under a guy I had grown up with, hell I was even pretty sure we were once forced to bathe together by our moms when we were really little. But then again we were enemies so it wouldn't really matter.

I stopped struggling and waited a few moments for Fang to think I had given up so that he could lean in and whisper something stupid into my ear. As soon as he did I launched my plan into action.

I quickly thrust my upper body up so that I was face to face with Fang; it was only a split second before I crashed my lips against his. At first he was stunned and just sat there, still pinning me down; but eventually he started to kiss back. Soon he licked my lower lip for entrance into my mouth which I granted (all part of the plan). As soon as his tongue entered my mouth I clamped my teeth shut on it. I smiled to myself as Fang yelped and jerked back. Still smiling I pushed him off and got off the kitchen floor.

"That dear Fang is my wrath. That's why Ari warned you about making a move on me." I said with a smirk to the now swollen tongued Fang. Turning my head I looked over at Iggy who was frozen in shock. Still smiling I walked over to him; since he was a few inches taller than me I had to get on my tip-toes to complete my plan. I planted a quick kiss on Iggy's cheek and then leaned in closer to whisper in his ear; "You see Iggy, we're having fun; or at least I am." I then sauntered out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Iggy and a swollen tongued Fang.

I entered my room and changed into an old camisole and baggy flannel pants, immediately after, I plopped on my bed, somehow getting under the covers; a few minutes later I was out like a light.

**Iggy's POV:**

**(A/N: Okay I've never done this but I'm going to give it a try.) **I was still frozen in shock as Max sauntered out of the room to go to bed. Then I burst out laughing, she had actually bitten Fang's tongue after basically making out with him. Fang shot me a death glare as he got up off the floor and got an ice cube for his swollen tongue. Still laughing I went into the living room to watch TV.

"Yo, Iggy. I'm going to take a shower but I'm pretty sure that the door doesn't have a lock so stay out." Fang said as he left the room. I nodded my head and went back to watching TV.

A few minutes later I started to yawn and decided it was time for bed, but also for _another_ prank on Max. I grinned as I slipped into her room, quietly closing the door behind me even though she could _probably_ sleep through an earthquake. As I was starting to strip down to my smiley face boxers I was also double thinking myself. What if when Max woke up tomorrow she tried to kill me? But then again seeing her reaction would be so _sweet_ it's be worth it. Teasing and playing pranks on Max is _definitely_ one of my favourite hobbies.

Now in only my boxers I slipped under Max's covers and slid over so that her back was against my chest. Cautiously I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer. Smiling to myself thinking about her reaction, I fell asleep.

**Okay so I think this is the longest chapter so far. Hmm so Iggy snuck into Max's room, what do you think will happen in the morning? Also should I try including more POV's other than Max's? Also I'm pretty sure I improved my grammar (only slightly) and I did try to make paragraphs shorter. Please R&R**

**-JAMZD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**Also, since I'm going on that trip I'm trying to update enough to make up for the 3 days I'll be gone.**

I woke up screaming; again. It had been another dream about my childhood, but that wasn't what freaked my out completely. As I had been trying to bolt up in a cold sweat like I usually did I found I was restrained down to my bed by a long ropey arm, I looked over to find that it belonged to Iggy. Just as I was going to pound Iggy's face in for sleeping in my bed Fang rushed in looking like some hair gel using freak with his hair spiked up everywhere.

"I heard screaming, what happened; wait is that Iggy? What the hell?" Fang asked first concerned and then extremely confused.

"That was just what I was going to ask him myself Fang." I said annoyed while trying to claw Iggy's arm off of my waist.

"Hmm… What're you all doing awake? It's only 4 in the morning." Iggy asked now half awake while looking at his watch. Realising I was glaring at him and what position we were in he burst out laughing and started telling Fang about how this was a plan to prank me. Still glaring at him I literally kicked him off my bed and then buried myself under my blankets while telling him and Fang to get out.

**(Later that morning in the kitchen)**

"Aw come on Max, it was only a joke. I mean it's not like we _did_ anything." Iggy said innocently.

"Iggy I don't think Max is going to talk to you, I mean look at that glare on her face; it's the _same one_ she was giving you at 4 in the morning." Fang said from the living room while gesturing to my face.

"Max if you don't talk to me then I'm not going to cook you breakfast." Iggy threatened weakly. I shrugged and walked over to the fridge and took out the left over pizza.

"Max… I was going to eat that." Fang said from the couch in the living room. I shrugged again and walked over to where Fang was sitting, then I ripped the toppings off one of the slices of pizza and put them _all_ on Fang's head; I smiled and went to go take a shower.

"Dammit Max. I just showered last night!" Fang yelled at me down the hall. Still refusing to talk I continued to walk to the bathroom for my shower.

**Iggy POV:**

"Ig, you really pissed her off." Fang said to me from across the kitchen he had just entered so he could throw out the pizza toppings that were layered on his head.

"Well it was an innocent joke, so I don't get why she is so pissed off." I said while flipping my pancake in the pan.

"It's kind of obvious Ig... Don't you remember Sam?" Fang asked me from his seat he had just taken at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, I think. He and Max dated for 2 years or something, right?" I replied unsure of what Fang was getting at.

"Don't you remember why they broke it off?" Fang asked me, I only shook my head in a 'no'. "Seriously Ig, it was all over the school. Sam cheated on Max with Max's younger half sister, Ella."

"Oh, you mean Ella Martinez? 3 years younger than us?" I asked and Fang nodded.

"Yeah; she and Max were really close, but then that whole thing with Sam happened and they haven't talked since."

"Okay Fang, so what does this have to do with why Max is so pissed?"

"God Iggy, you're so blind. Sam and Ella were two of the _only_ people the Max let herself get close to; and when they did that she vowed to never let herself feel that close to someone again." Fang said sounding annoyed with the fact that I didn't get it.

"Fang, I still don't get it. So what, I slept with my arm around Max's waist as a joke; what's the big deal?" I asked annoyed that Fang wouldn't just get to the point already.

"Iggy, the _only_ person Max ever let physically get _that_ close was Sam. She seems like she's over it, but she still has a broken heart to mend; and you doing that only reminded her of all she lost." Fang said, finally done taking the toppings off his head. My eyes widened in realisation and I sighed at my own idiocy. I needed to apologize to Max, but I could hear the shower going, so not right now.

**Fang POV:**

**(A/N: I've never done Fang's POV…. Hmm how will this turn out?) **After explaining to Iggy why Max was so pissed I went to go take a shower in the other bathroom. I wasn't paying attention and was lost in my own thought. That is until I walked into Max's room and heard soft crying coming from her bathroom; knowing it was Max I left the room knowing that she would kill me if she knew that I knew that she cried.

I closed the door to Max's room behind me carefully, not wanting her to hear the click of the door over the shower. Once I was in the hall I was ambushed by Iggy who was now looking very guilty.

"Fang what should I do? I feel so bad for making Max feel that way." Iggy said to me while guilty staring at Max's door.

"Well why don't you call her friend Nudge and tell her what happened. Maybe she can get Max to go out for awhile-" The rest of what I was going to say was cut off by Iggy getting an idea and gasping.

"I know! So while Nudge has her out you and I can set up something for her, like a dinner." Iggy exclaimed, now excited to have a plan. I nodded my head in agreement and Iggy bounded down the hall to find his cell and call Nudge.

**Max POV:**

As soon as I got out of the shower I had decided to take a nap. I still didn't want to talk to Iggy or Fang so I took the nap in my room. Just as the wisps of La La Land were reaching me though, my cell rang; it was Nudge.

"Hey Max! Guess what _we're_ going to do. No don't guess I'll just tell you. I'm going to come pick you up, then we're going to go to the spa for a few hours, and then we're going to get you a _new_ outfit, after that we're going to go to a hair salon to fix up you're hair; and I'm paying for it all!" Nudge squealed over I phone. I groaned in frustration from being taken out of my nap.

"Nudge, first of all, I don't want to go. Second of all I couldn't let you pay for all that. Third of all I don't feel like going out today." I heard Nudge sigh in frustration.

"Fine Max, I lied. I'm _not_ paying for it _all_, Iggy and Fang chipped in. They want me to take you out today so you're coming whether you want to or not. You have 10 minutes to get ready." Nudge said and quickly hung up before I could protest. Sighing I got off my bed and got ready for her to pick me up.

10 minutes later I walked into the living room to find Nudge already there and talking with Iggy. Confused I walked over to them. "You ready to go Nudge?" I asked, Nudge nodded her head and we left.

Once we were downstairs in Nudge's car I decided to ask her how much Fang and Iggy were pitching in. She only looked at me and handed me two plastic cards which I realised were Fang and Iggy's credit cards along with slips of paper with the pins written on them. I smiled to myself and decided I was going to spend as much of their money as possible. Nudge looked at me and laughed at my expression.

A few minutes later Nudge and I were pulling up to a new spa that looked _very_ expensive.

**So Fang and Iggy decided to lend Max their credit cards to make it up to her, but they're also planning something else. Do you think this is going to work? Is Max going to finally forgive them, for not only Iggy's prank but also for those announcements in High School? What do you think should happen? I'm thinking of starting some FAX, MIGGY, or NIGGY. **** Please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**So I left off with Max and Nudge going to an expensive spa. I did a minor time skip to when Nudge was driving Max home after a few hours at the spa, shopping, and getting Max's hair done.**

About 950.00 dollars and 8 hours later, Nudge and I were finally done with the spa, shopping, and getting my hair done. I was actually feelings very relaxed and satisfied with myself for spending that much money, but only because it was Iggy's and Fang's money. Nudge had insisted that I get some clothes for the week that we were going to be up at the beach house, so I got 3 new bathing suits, a pair of summer pyjamas, shorts, tank tops, and after _much_ debate I even got a sun dress. Nudge had also made me get some kind of semi-formal/casual dinner dress saying I _had_ to wear it tonight. At the hair salon I had gotten my wavy hair cut from half way down my back to just below my shoulders. Nudge had also insisted that I got it layered and get blonde highlights in different shades since my normal blonde hair was apparently dull and bland. After that we headed back to Nudge's apartment.

"Max sit still or this eyeliner is going to stab you in the eye!" Nudge said impatiently. I sighed and listened.

"So Nudge, why do I have to get all dressed up and have make-up on tonight?" I asked while looking over myself in her full length mirror. The dress I had been forced to get was a light shade of turquoise; it was a thick strapped v-neck and was belted high. It was cut just above my knee. Nudge had also forced me to get white satin heels to go along with the dress. Nudge was also dressed up so I assumed that she was joining in for the surprise.

"Well Max, Iggy and Fang have something planned for tonight and said to get you dressed up, so I did. Now stop moving, I still need to outline you're other eye." Nudge stated in an annoyed voice; but I couldn't help it. I hated having make-up on. I sighed and stopped moving though and let her finish my make-up.

After over an hour of me and Nudge arguing about what she could do to my face she was finally done. Nudge smiled and turned me to face the mirror and at first I didn't recognize myself. In the mirror I didn't see the usual me, instead I saw an 18 year old girl in a dress that complimented curves that she didn't know she had. She had wavy blonde hair that framed her face nicely and just enough make-up on to make her glow and help her chocolate brown eyes more vibrant. Then I realised that the person I saw was me, smiling I turned to Nudge and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Nudge. But I'm just letting you know, this is one of the _only_ times you're _ever_ going to see me with make-up _and_ a dress on." I said to her which made her laugh.

"No problem Max, now we have to get going." Nudge said while reaching for her car keys off the counter that had all the make-up on it. Smiling, Nudge and I made it to her car without me falling in these heels.

**(Back at the Apartment)**

**Iggy POV:**

I took one last look around the apartment and grinned. Over the last 8 hours Fang and I had transformed the apartment into an oasis; Fang and I had even gotten a small waterfall/fountain. I really hoped that Max liked it, I even cooked her favourite; baked ravioli with a mozzarella crust.

Now you may be wondering why I was going through so much trouble to do this for _Max_; well it _wasn't _because I liked her in the girlfriend sense, but I had really hurt her and gone too far on my prank. That and Ari would kill me if he came back and Max was still depressed and all. I was also hoping that she'd finally forgive me and Fang for that stupid prank back in High School.

**Fang POV:**

I was starting up the waterfall/fountain when the apartment doorbell rang, it was probably Max and Nudge so I grabbed the two red tulips and went to answer the door.

"Good evening and welcome to the oasis." I said pleasantly to Nudge and Max while handing them the tulips. I quickly looked over them to see if Nudge was able to dress Max up; she really was and I ended up staring a moment too long at Max. Then Iggy came up beside me and I shook myself out of my daze.

"Take my arm if you please." Iggy said in a friendly voice to Nudge who took it eagerly. I looked at Max and did the same, she hesitantly took my arm. Then Iggy and I guided the two of them into the living room where we had set up the dinner.

Max and Nudge gasped when they saw what we had done and both looked really happy. We then took our seats and began to eat the baked ravioli. Iggy had done a really good job with the food, but I would never tell him that; Nudge was saying it enough for both me, her, and Max.

"Wow guys, thanks." Max said smiling. I noticed a spark in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. In fact the last time I saw it was when her mom was still alive when she was 6. I smiled to myself and continued to eat.

**Okay so I know that it was a really short chapter, but I just thought it would be better to end the chapter where I did. So do you think Max has forgiven them? Well even if you don't think so in this chapter then just wait till they're at the beach house! So please R&R till next time and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

Last night's dinner with Fang, Iggy, and Nudge had been really fun. For once I felt really safe just relaxing and hanging out with them. I also felt like some pressure had been lifted off my chest and I felt happier, like I could be anyone I wanted to be. I didn't feel like sheltering myself anymore inside a can with the lid sealed tightly and last night even if it was only a little, the lid was moved and I felt released.

"Max, are you done packing yet? Nudge is downstairs and she's annoying the crap out of the desk manager!"

"Yeah, hold on Fang; I'm just grabbing my cell charger!"

"Okay, Iggy and I are going to wait downstairs with Nudge!"

"Okay!" I shouted back down the hall to Fang. I heard him and Iggy grab their duffel bags and head downstairs. I quickly shoved the last of my things into my duffel bag and grabbed the apartment keys. Then I headed out the apartment door, locking it behind me.

"Finally Max!" Nudge squealed as I stepped out of the elevator. I laughed and walked over to my group of friends (yes I was now considering Iggy and Fang my friends). We all then headed to Nudge's car for the drive ahead.

"Shot gun!" Iggy hollered as he bounded towards the car Nudge had just unlocked. Everyone just laughed and nodded as Iggy launched himself into the passenger seat in the front. Nudge was driving so I was stuck in the back with Fang. I had a feeling he wouldn't talk much so I brought my ipod and headphones.

We had been driving for about an hour or so when suddenly my headphones were ripped off my head by Fang, I glared at him with a 'what-the-hell-was-that-for?' look in my eyes, and he only gestured towards Nudge who was talking. I nodded my head and started to listen.

"Okay, so now that we're all listening I wanted to tell you all about this party that Jack Keller is having." Nudge said.

"Wait, you mean Jack Keller from High School?" I asked slightly confused.

"Uh yeah, this week is also kind of a retreat for our class and I knew you wouldn't come if I told you sooner… So yeah, no turning back now." Nudge said sheepishly. Annoyed I sighed and put my headphones back on and fell asleep.

When I woke up next the car had stopped in front of a big house and everyone else was outside getting their bags in. Blinking a few times, I put on my dark brown aviators and got out of the car.

"Wow Nudge, you said a house; this looks like a pretty _big _house." I said to Nudge as she came back out to grab another duffel bag. She laughed and told me to help; and then to change into a bathing suit so we could all hang out by the pool.

About 15 minutes later Nudge was dragging me outside to the pool. Sighing I finally gave up and walked outside with her to find a wide eyed Fang and Iggy staring at me, blushing I ran and jumped into the pool just to escape their eyes.

**Fang POV:**

Iggy and I heard some arguing from inside the house before Nudge dragged and bathing suit wearing Max. I was quite shocked to see her; she was wearing a simple crimson red bikini, but it really suited her. Once she jumped into the pool though I realized that Iggy and I had been gaping at her. I grinned and slipped off my t-shirt so that I could jump in as well.

Once I hit the water I was surprised to find that it was actually quite warm, I was also surprised to all of a sudden be jumped by Max who was now hanging onto my neck in a joking attempt to drown me.

"Max get off me." I said through laughs.

"Oh what's this? You can laugh? The apocalypse must be coming." Max said teasingly as she let go.

"Incoming cannonball!" Iggy yelled as he took a running start at the pool, shrieking Nudge and Max dove for the other side of the pool; leaving me dead smack right in the middle where Iggy was about to land.

The next thing I knew Iggy was on my shoulders and Max and Nudge had doubled over laughing.

We swam and fooled around for awhile before Nudge gasped, remembering how there was the party tonight and saying we all had to get ready. Sighing we all got out of the pool, but not before Iggy and I threw Max back in after she had gotten dried up. After that Iggy and I bolted for the house to get ready and escape Max's wrath.

**Max POV:**

Surprisingly I was having a lot of fun with Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. We had just spent the last 3 hours in the pool and now Nudge had me sitting down so that she could make me into a Barbie again. Nudge had already done her own make-up and gotten dressed up so she was just focusing on me.

An hour later Nudge spun the chair around so that I was looking the in mirror. I gasped, she had done it again. I leaned forwards and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was pinned back out of my face, my eyes were outlined just enough to make my eyes looks more vibrant, and I had only a thin layer on lip gloss, giving it a slight shine. I then got up and looked in the full length mirror on the other side of the room. I was actually happy that I looked so pretty; I was wearing the sun dress I had gotten yesterday and like the semi formal/casual turquoise dress, it was a belted high dress. It was a pale yellow dress that faded off into a light pink at the ends; it was a strapless sweetheart neck and was cut just above my knee.

"Wow Nudge, I look amazing. Thanks so much, and I love your dress." I said with a smile while gesturing to Nudge's dark green dress that had a similar style as my other dress from last night. Then Nudge and I headed downstairs to leave with Fang and Iggy.

We got downstairs and once more Iggy and Fang were surprised to see me and Nudge so dressed up. Once they complimented us we left for the party. Since the party was only a few blocks down we decided to walk instead of drive. Once we arrived the party was already in full swing and I could hear the music booming from the end of the long drive way. Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I exchanged glances and then walked into the party together.

The first thing we did once we were inside the party was split up, Fang and Iggy, Nudge and myself. Nudge dragged me over to the table set up with cold beer, immediately Nudge grabbed a cup and then thrust another into my hands. Knowing it was a waste of time to argue with her I took it and had a sip. Nudge smiled and _dragged _me onto the dance floor.

Half an hour later I was feeling a little tipsy and Nudge was completely drunk. Nudge was a bubbly drunk so she was walking around giggling and babbling even more than usual (yes it's possible).

I was following Nudge around just to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid but that was when I saw Fang up against a wall with none other than the red head wonder herself, Lissa. I felt a pang in my chest and just needed to get away from that area, Nudge had also seen what I had and he buzz had been killed so she was following me. I headed straight for the drink table and got another cup; I quickly downed it before going to look for that '7 heaven' game I had spotted earlier. I found it just as they were looking for a female volunteer.

"I'll volunteer." I said too upset (and not sure why) to pay attention who the guy was.

"Alright then, let's go you too." The game leader said as he led us over to the closet, he then shoved us in and closed the door. The lights were off so I couldn't see who it was but I didn't care.

"So are we going to do this babe?" The other volunteer asked me, the voice also sounded familiar but I couldn't make out any facial features to place it. I nodded my head and leaned forward.

The figure and I were drunkenly kissing when the figure said, "Wow Max, you were never this eager when we were dating." I gasped and jerked away realising that the familiar voice belonged to Sam. I quickly got up and ripped the door open.

"Wait, Max; it's only been 3 minutes." Sam called after me as I rushed through the crowds of people. This was turning out to be a horrible night. I had gotten drunk; I saw Fang sucking face with Lissa; and I had just made out with my lying, cheating, ex-boyfriend.

The atmosphere was too much in the house and I didn't know why but I just had to get out. I could hear Nudge yelling for me to stop and tell her what happened, but I just couldn't, just as I was reaching the door I heard Fang and Iggy join her. That sent me into a drunken sprint.

The next thing I knew I was a almost a block away and in the middle of the street; I knew that Nudge, Fang, and Iggy were following me but I was faster and I couldn't see them. I decided to stop and catch my breath, I realised that there were tears streaming down my cheeks which would explain why everything was blurrier than when I was normally drunk.

I turned to walk back but then I saw the globes of light that were getting closer and closer. I was frozen in shock and couldn't move. The globes of light were getting bigger and becoming faster, and then everything was dark.

In the background I could vaguely hear a familiar voice screaming and someone sobbing but it didn't matter. There was a warm feeling passing over me with a wave of darkness and I decided I wanted to see what was inside it. So like that, everything was quite, everything was dark, and I was falling asleep.

**Ohmigawd (as Nudge would put it) Max got hit by a car! Will she live? What'll happen next? Keep reading to find out! Please R&R**

**-JAMZD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**So last time I finished the chapter Max was falling into depths of darkness… Now it is a minor time skip to the next morning in the hospital.  
><strong>

**Fang POV:**

It had happened so quickly. One minute Max was standing in the middle of the road looking surprised and shocked; the next she was on the street and there was blood, lots of blood. I had run to her side and was screaming at her to not die while Nudge was sobbing into Iggy's shirt. Iggy had called the ambulance and the paramedics had been there quickly to pick Max up; they drove me, Iggy, and Nudge as well.

Max had been placed on another stretcher as soon as we entered the hospital; there were still pools and pools of blood. A nurse had guided Nudge, Iggy, and me to a waiting room while Max was in the ER, Nudge called Ella and despite a long debate, Jeb; Iggy called Ari who had said he'd be on the first plane back.

It wasn't until this morning that a nurse finally came and told Ella, Jeb, Nudge, Iggy, Ari (who had just arrived), and myself that Max wasn't in a stable condition and had lost a lot of blood. We all tried for donor matches but only Ella and I had the same blood types so we donated.

The day passed aggravatingly slow. Max hadn't woken up yet so she was moved to the ICU where we were all anxiously waiting to see her and for her to wake up. We were all taking turns to visit her and were all very quite in the waiting room. The only ones really talking were Iggy and Nudge in a corner of the room, and Ari and myself.

At some point Sam had showed up, but he was quickly forced out by a very angry group of us being, Ari, Iggy, and me; I made sure to give him a few bruises before he was gone though.

Once Ari, Iggy, and I got back up to the waiting room a nurse had appeared to tell us that Max hadn't woken up and might not for awhile.

**(Later in the Day, Fang visiting Max)**

"Hey there Maxie…" I said dryly to the unconscious and pale body of the 18 year old girl I had grown up with. Every part of her seemed to be void of life, the only thing that assured me that she was still breathing were the beeps of the machines next to her and the fall and rise of her chest.

There were sad tears in my eyes as I looked over her, her once porcelain and clear skin was covered in bruises and bandages that were hiding gashes and cuts. Her face was the worst though, the area around her chocolate brown eyes was bruised black and blue, there was a gash in her forehead, and it was dull.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I knelt down next to her bed holding her hand. "Please Maximum. Don't die on us. Please." I said quietly as tears quietly streamed down my cheeks.

**Unconscious State of Mind, Max POV:**

The fuzzy and warm darkness was slowly fading away. I was started to sense people around me again; I could hear them asking me questions and talking to me.Then I heard a familiar voice that sent a wave of energy through me, this voice was crying and asking me not to die; and for some reason I wanted to listen to this voice.

I started pushing through the fog and the fuzzy darkness that was keeping me away from the source of the voice. I was starting to see light shining through the darkness.

"Please Max, please come back… I… I love you…" The voice said. That gave me a burst of happiness and suddenly the darkness burst into a ball of light; I had woken up.

**Fang POV:**

"F…Fang?" A weak voice asked. I looked up and was suddenly filled with energy and life I smiled and called for the nurse.

**Alright, so Max woke up right after Fang said he loved her. So yeah, I chose FAX over MIGGY, but there is NIGGY going on. Anyways Max live, yay! Don't worry; this wasn't the last chapter so keep reading! R&R**

**-JAMZD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**So some of you have been complimenting me on how quickly I update so thanks. But I probably won't be updating like this once school starts. Also I won't be updating from Monday to Thursday of next week.**

**Fang POV:**

It had been only a day since Max woke up and yet her so called family (except Ari) was already gone. Jeb had left with some group of friends that appeared to be high, and Ella left with a group of friends with skirts that were way to short. It was only Nudge, Iggy, Ari, and myself. We had all decided to stay at the hospital until Max could leave which is supposed to be in a few days since the doctors are running extra tests to make sure nothing is wrong.

Today when I was visiting Max I asked her why she ran off that night, she sighed before looking me straight in the eye and explaining everything.

"Well it all started while I was dancing with Nudge after having a glass of beer. I had scoped the room and I spotted you with Lissa." Max spat out 'Lissa' like it was some kind of poison. I nodded my head, bitterly remembering that Lissa had been drunk and pinned me against the wall; Max continued. "For some reason I just needed to get away from there so I started heading back to the drink table for another beer thinking that it would help. I downed it quickly and then went to play some '7 heaven' thinking it would get you off my mind. I hadn't paid attention to who the guy was until I was in the closet and had been kissing this guy for 3 minutes; when I realized it was Sam I just bolted." She sighed and looked down before continuing again. "After that I don't remember much; everything was fuzzy thanks to the beer and my eyes were clouded with tears. What I do remember though was feeling a pain I hadn't in a long time; then I saw the headlights, then the darkness; I guess that's when the hummer had hit me." Max started to let tears roll down her face and I moved to comfort her; she buried her face in my chest. We stayed there like that for awhile, not talking, not moving; only breathing. It was nice, to just breath for once.

**Max POV:**

It has been a full day and a bit since the accident, and only one day since I woke up. Apparently Jeb and Ella had been there, but they disappeared as soon as I woke up, Ari was here though. I was glad to be surrounded by Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Ari; my makeshift family.

**(A week later, back at Ari and Max's apartment.)**

"Hmm so good to be home and out of the crappy hospital."

"Well it was certainly an _expensive_ crappy hospital Max." Ari snorted as he put down my duffel bag.

"Yeah, yeah Ari. So my life threatening accident cost you a couple hundred dollars, no big deal. At least I'm still here."

"Yeah, you're still here but you can't work yet thanks to that dam hummer." Ari muttered to himself as Iggy and Fang walked in.

"So Ari, are you going back on your trip or are you going to stay?" Iggy asked contently.

"Well Max has insisted I go back on the trip, so yeah. I'm leaving tonight after dinner." Ari replied as he whisked a bottle of water out of the fridge. Fang and Iggy nodded in response.

"So Ari, I got a fair amount of insurance money, and I have money saved up; it all adds up to about 20 grand... And I was thinking of moving out of this apartment and buying a house close to the college that Nudge and I are going to. But I don't want to live alone, so I was wondering if you, Iggy, and Fang wanted to move in with me. You wouldn't have to pay rent, only help out with groceries. Plus with you're song writing, and Fang and Iggy's comic shop I think we could make it work. Nudge is moving in too and she gets a pretty big allowance from her parents." I said while plopping down at the breakfast bar.

Ari, Fang, and Iggy all looked at each other for a few moments, almost like they were having a private conversation in their heads; then Ari turned to me to respond. "That sounds pretty awesome Max. It's probably a good thing to get out of this apartment, especially since Jeb knows where we live now." I was about to ask him how Jeb knew where the apartment was but instead I didn't.

"Great, because Nudge and I already bought the place. It's in a nice neighbourhood and it's pretty big. It has 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a finished basement, big kitchen, a den, a common room, a living room, an attic, and an office. It also has a _huge_ backyard with a pool." I said with a grateful smile that they had agreed; it would have been weird living in such a big house, just me and Nudge.

"Holy crap Max. How much did you pay for that place?" Iggy asked with a gaping mouth.

"Well Nudge and I split the cost so 12 grand, making for a _grand_ total of 22 thousand dollars." I said with a smile to see Iggy, Fang, and Ari's reaction. Their jaws were practically hitting the ground. I smirked and said they were going to catch flies if they kept their mouths open for much longer.

"So when do we move in then?" Fang asked curiously.

"Well since it was a new house no one was living in it but it was already painted and fully furnished; so Nudge and I are just going to decide which furniture to keep and which to sell then move in our own. So probably in a few days."

"Wow, that's amazing. Too bad I'm leaving on vacation tonight." Ari said surprised that _I_, his little sister had gotten such and amazing house only days after I was hit by a hummer.

"Oh by the way, Fang, Iggy, and Ari. We need to go down to the garage, there's one more surprise that Nudge and I have for you."

"You got us prostitutes?" Iggy asked in mock excitement. I rolled my eyes and dragged the three guys down to the apartment garage.

When we got there I handed them each a pair of keys, they looked confused so I decided to explain. "So I lied about the amount of money I had gotten, it was actually the amount I had left over after buying the house and these." I said gesturing to the 4 new vehicles. The guys gasped and I smiled. "Fang the motorcycle is yours. Iggy that Buick is yours; Ari yours is the pick up, and mine is the Porsche." I said grinning. The guys all turned to me after basically marrying their new cars vehicles in the past 10 seconds.

"How the hell did you get _that_ much money? Did you rob a freaking _bank_? How much money _did_ you get anyways?" Iggy started asking me.

I laughed. "No Iggy, I didn't rob a bank. I had signed up for a really good insurance company after I moved in with Ari just in case; and the amount of money I received is my little secret." I said with a smile at the end. The guys were still gaping at me as I tried to walk smoothly over to the elevator that went up, but faltered a few times thanks to my healing injuries.

A few hours later Iggy, Fang, Ari, Nudge, and I were seated around the living room of the apartment eating Chinese take-out since no one felt like cooking. I had just flung a slice of meat into Fangs hair who in return wedged a spring roll in my mouth.

"Max, what is it with you and putting food in Fang's hair?" Iggy asked jokingly. Ari and Nudge got a confused look so Iggy explained how I had once put cold pizza toppings in Fang's hair while I was in a bad mood one morning.

Eventually Ari's taxi showed up and once more he was leaving for the airport, but this time not with two of my worst enemies, but with 3 of my best friends.

**Aw the ending to the chapter was nice. So you must be wondering how Max got so much money; well she was still lying to the guys, but you'll find out in either the next chapter or in a few. So Fang, Iggy, Ari, Nudge, and Max are moving into a house together. What do you think will happen? Keep reading and please R&R**

**-JAMZD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**Okay so this chapter is going to be explaining mainly how Max got so much money and another reason why she's so sheltered.**

They had come on a day that I had told Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and Ari to get some fresh air for awhile. They were the Guardians, and I used to be one.

I had become a Guardian when I was 12 but later left when I was 16 since I couldn't always get away from Jeb anymore. At first the Elder council was outraged by this, but eventually let me go telling me I could come back whenever I needed or wanted to.

The Guardians are a secret organization working with the government. They work to protect the society without them even knowing, hence the title, 'The Guardians. They recruit you at around 10 or 12 years old through a nation wide test that supposed to be testing everything you've learned in the past years, but in truth the answers are encoded.

Since the Guardians are a secret organization I couldn't tell anyone about it and when people started wondering why most days I didn't show up to school, or when Ari and Ella wondered why I was barely home I had to make up excuses. I would tell them I got a job that required me to work random hours, which technically I did. I was getting a large amount of money from the Guardians but was saving it up for college and university.

So anyways, that day when the Guardians visited me it was only the council of Elders. Two of them knew me well since we had used to live in the same neighbourhood before my mom died.

The Elders had offered me around 60 grand to come back and work for the Guardians. They had offered such a large amount of money only because they were short staffed and because I was one of the best Guardians since the whole organization was founded by the government 30 years ago.

After contemplating whether or not I should join them I finally agreed, and they transferred the money to my bank account. They then told me that Nudge had also become a Guardian and still was. I was surprised by the fact that I hadn't known this but quickly accepted it.

After talking and agreeing about a time when I would start training was settled the Guardians left. I was scheduled to simply call them when I was ready to start training. A few moments after they left Ari, Iggy, Fang, and Nudge came back.

Over the next few days Nudge and I had talked about the Guardians and decided it was best for all of us to live together in a house in a good neighbourhood so that we would be inconspicuous and could directly protect Fang, Iggy, and Ari. I had also stopped applying makeup to cover up my Guardians tattoo on my lower back.

**It was a short chapter, but only because I was writing about how Max got all that money and explaining a hidden part of her past the was never mentioned before. I will be leaving on a trip for 3 days tomorrow so unless I update today you're update-less for awhile. So please R&R while I'm gone!**

**-JAMZD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**Minor time skip to day that they all move into the new house!**

**Iggy POV:**

So much has happened since Nudge, Fang, Max and I arrived at the beach house. Nudge and I started dating, Max started to be more open and forgave me and Fang, and then Max almost killed herself by getting hit by a hummer. But even after we got home much more happened; Max was suddenly _rich_, I had a new Buick, and now I was moving into a big house with Max, Nudge, Fang, and when he comes back, Ari. I also noticed that Max and Nudge seemed to go off and talk in hushed tones more often, but it was probably girl talk so I didn't mention anything.

"Yo Ig, it would be nice if you helped carry _some_ of these boxes inside instead of standing there daydreaming!" Fang yelled from inside of the giant mover's truck that we had rented.

"Yeah, alright." I said as I climbed up the ramp to grab a box.

All the furniture had already been moved inside so Fang, Max, Nudge, and I were just bringing in the boxes of smaller items. Nudge alone had filled about a _third_ of the truck with clothes, accessories, make-up, and random crap.

**(Time Skip to after everything is unpacked and house is completely set up)**

**Max POV:**

"Alright, and done." I said with a satisfied smile as I adjusted the last picture frame on the wall in the opening hallway.

"Well finally, can we order something to eat now?" Iggy asked annoyed. I nodded my head as I plopped onto the new leather over stuffed couch in the living room that conjoined with the kitchen and the opening hallway. Iggy did a mini happy dance and whisked the phone off the stand.  
>15 minutes later Iggy had finished ordering food for the 4 of us and stated that he and Fang were going to pay for it.<p>

**Fang POV:**

It's been about 3 hours since we all moved into the new house; we hadn't yet picked our bedrooms. The house is huge and even has its own entertainment center in the basement. I was _completely_ befuddled as to how Max managed to get this house with Nudge _and_ get the 4 new vehicles that were now in the 5 car garage with Nudge's Ford Escape.

The food that Iggy had ordered us had just arrived and we were all sitting around the table in the giant kitchen eating through it like there was no tomorrow. After swallowing a mouthful of food Max looked up at everyone.

"So, I was thinking of not going to college, or you know, taking courses online."

"What? Max, Ari would kill you if you didn't go to college." I said surprised by Max's thought.

"Yeah I know Fang… But I got this job and it pays well but has random hours, so I probably won't be able to go the college half the time anyways. So there's no point."

"Max…" I said with an 'are-you-sure look in my eyes'. Max nodded her head firmly and I sighed.

Nudge then spoke up. "Yeah same here, Max and I are actually working for the same place so I'm thinking the same thing."

Iggy looked sad and said, "Aw but who am I going to hang out with in between classes? Fang is no fun; I need my girl there."

Nudge sighed knowing it was useless to argue with Iggy when it came to their relationship. "Fine, but if I go then Max has to go too." Max then looked at Nudge like she was crazy, but eventually sighed and nodded in agreement.

Iggy then jumped out of his chair and did a happy dance.

"Well you don't really have to make any decisions now; we have over a month left of summer to decide." I said hoping to cheer Max up a bit, which I did. Iggy also stopped his happy dance and glared at me.

**(Time Skip, Still Fang POV)**

After we finished eating Max and Nudge dragged me and Iggy upstairs to show us our rooms that they had already picked for us. My room was pretty big; it had a queen sized bed with navy blue sheets, a new stereo, a _big_ closet, navy blue walls, dark hardwood flooring, dark window curtains, and a balcony that conjoined into Max's room that was next to mine.

Max's room had azure turquoise walls, a honey coloured hardwood floor, a queen sized canopy bed, off white sheets, a new stereo, a small bookshelf, a fuzzy dark pink carpet, and huge closet that was already full.

Nudge's room was very _pink_; the hardwood was even tinted pink. I walked into it and felt blinded by the quantity of pink that was _everywhere_. Enough said about that. She had her own balcony.

Iggy's room was very him. There was a queen sized bed with neon smiley face sheets, a bookshelf filled with comics, a nightstand with a lock on the door of it for god knows what, a new stereo, and a big bay window. It looked messy, but organized messy. His room was next to Ari's and they shared a balcony.

After looking around our rooms Max and Nudge showed us the simple guest room, Ari's room that resembled his back at the old apartment, the 2 bathrooms on the same floor (one for Max and Nudge, the other for me and the guys), the common room, and then we went upstairs to see the very empty attic.

After our tour of upstairs the girls took us into the basement and showed us the small entertainment center, the study/office, and they even had a small training room, when I asked them what it was for Max said that she and Nudge were going to start karate classes.

After touring the whole house Max led me outside, leaving Iggy and Nudge inside since they were busy sucking each others faces off in the living room.

"So, you like the house and you're motor cycle?" Max asked me while leading me to a porch swing by the pool.

"Yeah; the house is really nice and the motorcycle is awesome. Thanks." I said with a small smile as Max and I sat on the swing. We didn't sit close to each other much to my regret and I wondered if she remembered me telling her I loved her right before she woke up in the hospital.

"No problem. I mean you, me, and Iggy had our differences in the past; but I feel a lot closer to you now plus you, Iggy, Ari, and Nudge are like a family to me and I like to keep my family close to me." Max said now gazing up at the stars.

"So what do you do for your job?" I asked Max, inching just a bit closer. She hesitated before answering my question.

"Nudge and I are working at this new spa/salon; it's about a 10 minute drive from here. They're short staffed so Nudge and I are getting paid a lot, but have to go in at any random moment. We have pagers to tell us when we are needed." Max said. She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder (I had moved closer while she was talking).

Max and I sat there for awhile, just looking at the stars, not thinking about tomorrow or the rest of the future, but just right now.

**So the house they moved into is huge! It was kind of a crap chapter but I just wanted to get through it. Sorry there was only **_**very**_** minor FAX at the end, but trust me, the FAX gets major in the next few chapters! So please R&R**

**-JAMZD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings!**

**So I just realised that the summary DOESN'T fit with the plot anymore, so before I start this chapter here the new summary! Also there's been a time skip of 2 weeks to when Max is fully recovered and going on Guardian missions with Nudge.**

Max is supposedly a normal 18 year old girl living with her 20 year old brother Ari; that is until he goes on a 2 month trip leaving Max with 2 of his friends that just so happen to be 2 of Max's High School enemies. What will happen over the 2 months? Will Max finally open up about her hidden past and will she _finally_ let herself fall in love? In 2 months _everything_ can change and secrets can be discovered; but sometimes it's better to left things unknown.

"Hello? Yes this is agent Ride… Affirmative, agent Love and I will be there soon." I said into my Guardian phone. It's only been 3 weeks since the accident but I was already healed and going on missions with Nudge. This time it was some sort of serial killer that was spotted outside of the college that Nudge and I were going to attend once the school year started.

"Max, was that the Guardians Agency?"

"Yeah Nudge, we got a mission to stop a serial killer by our college… Just one problem, Fang and Iggy are there hanging out with some of their friends."

"Oh crap… Well what are we going to do?"

"What we always do; get in and get out as quickly as possible." I said firmly as I went into a hidden compartment in my closet to get out my Guardian weapons. I quickly slid a stun gun into one of my leather boots, and then hooked a pair of handcuffs onto a loop on the inside of my jeans. Once I looked up Nudge had already gone to get her own.

I quickly walked over to my desk to grab a hair tie and quickly tied my blonde waves into a tight ponytail. I met Nudge at the front door and we left in my Porsche.

Now you must be wondering, what the hell happened to the Max that freaking bit Fang's tongue and woke up every night screaming. Well I'm still that Max, I still wake up every night/early morning screaming, I still put food in Fang's hair, I still give death glares, I still sleep in till noon, and I still have a troubled past. This part of me that goes on missions to stop serial killers and other baddies is just a part of my past that was recently dug up.

A few minutes later I parked the Porsche in the parking lot and got out with Nudge. We were acting casual but at the same time had our senses on high alert. We were walking for awhile before Nudge and I heard screams of terror.

Nudge and I both broke into a full on sprint towards the source of the scream.

"Nudge, can you see anything?" I asked from the other side of the hedges we were now hiding behind.

Nudge's eyes got wide and she nodded while her forehead creased in worry. "Yeah Max; I see the serial killer… I also see Fang and Iggy…"

My eyes got wide as well and I looked over. The killer was fighting with Fang and Iggy, and they were losing miserable. I sighed and nodded to Nudge. Nudge nodded back and we burst out from behind the hedges.

"W…Who the hell are you!" That baddie asked.

I smirked. "Your worst nightmares."

The guy looked like he was going to laugh, but then he realised that Nudge and I were serious. Fang and Iggy looked behind them; crap.

"What the fug? Max, Nudge, what are you doing here?" Iggy asked confused.

Nudge sighed at her boyfriend. "Doing our jobs." After that she took a running start and launched herself over Fang and Iggy, landing a leather boot on the killers head. Fang and Iggy were shocked; I laughed and launched into action as well.

Less than 5 minutes later the serial killer was unconscious and cuffed. Nudge had already called the Guardians Agency to pick him up. Fang and Iggy were still looking at us in shock. Nudge turned to me with a look on her face and I knew we had to tell them.

"So, looks like Nudge and I have some explaining to do."

"No chizz Max." Iggy said with a shocked expression still painted across his face.

"Well Max and I can't explain here, but we will back at the house." Nudge said quickly as one of our superiors walked up to hand us each 600 dollars.

"Good work agents Ride and Love; and permission granted." The superior said before walking back into the bullet proof van where the serial killer had already been placed. I shoved the 600 dollars into my leather boots and Nudge did the same.

"Well I told you the pay was good." I said sheepishly while looking over at Fang and Iggy.

**Fang POV:**

Okay so Iggy and I were just chilling in the courtyard and then this serial killer comes out of nowhere and attacks us and some of our other friends. Next thing I knew we were fighting him off but failing miserably, then Nudge and Max come out of nowhere and kick his ass to next year in a matter of 5 minutes. After that some guy came up and handed them each 600 dollars. What. The. Hell.

Now I was sitting in the living room of the house with Iggy, Nudge, and Max. Max was studying the ground, then she sighed and looked up at me and Iggy, so did Nudge.

"Nudge and I are part of a secret organization hired through the government. We're called the Guardians and we deal with things that not even the CIA, FBI, or secret services can stop. We do things in the background and we stop bad things from happening. Our main enemy is an organization called Itex which contains a branch called "The School". At the school they screw around with peoples DNA, give them super powers. Normally it's done to babies or young children that are usually stolen from their families. We aren't supposed to tell outsiders about us, but since you saw me and Nudge fighting I got special permission from the guy that handed me and Nudge the money, to tell you. So now you know. I worked with them from the time I was 12 till I was 16. It just got too hard so I left with a promised spot back for when I was needed or I wanted to go back." Max took a few breaths before continuing. "I was re-recruited in the hospital a few days after the accident; Nudge never left. In thanks for me returning, I got 2 million from the council of Elders; that's how Nudge and I were able to afford all this and why we didn't want to go to the college."

Iggy and I were gaping at them. "2. Million. Fugging. Dollars." Iggy said slowly, Nudge nodded her head in confirmation.

"It's nice that you trust me and Iggy so much. But does this mean that our lives are in danger now?" I asked hesitantly. Max nodded her head bitterly.

"Yes, which is why starting tomorrow morning you 2 are going to be trained by Nudge and I so that you can be recruited into the Guardianship. You'll get your tattoos once you're recruited." Max said.

"What tattoos?" Iggy asked curiously. Max sighed and turned around so that her back was to us. She rolled up her shirt to reveal an intricate tattoo on her lower back. It was a beautiful set of wings attached to the earth which was covered by vines and had Max's last name bound through them. Nudge had the same but with her last name and on her abdomen.

"This is a lot to take in… I mean wow, Nudge you look so innocent and helpless; and Max you don't look _that_ strong. Does Ari know?" I said/asked Nudge and Max. They nodded their heads in a no.

**Max POV:**

I could easily tell that Fang and Iggy were both still surprised and shocked after Nudge and I explained everything to them.

**I know it isn't the longest chapter I've ever written, but I didn't really know what else to put in since Max and Nudge told Fang and Iggy about being Guardians. I feel like I've screwed up my own plot; but I'll make it work somehow. Also since I introduced Itex and the school I'm planning on bringing in Angel and Gazzy soon. I know it kind of sucked since it was rushed but please R&R anyways and keep reading! **

**-JAMZD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC and don't have wings…yet!**

**Alright so just wondering, does this fanfic **_**actually**_** suck **_**so much**_** that I only have a **_**total**_** of 19 reviews and only got 164/130 hits/visitors for my last chapter? Just wondering… Anyways I got a review saying that this wasn't really Teen (it so is Teen!) so if it makes them feel better then they can read T as MT (Mature Teen). So anyways I really want to continue this fanfiction but I might discontinue if I don't get more reviews. I mean I know it's not the best fanfiction but come on people; 19 reviews? -.-' Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Max POV:

It's been about 3 weeks since Fang and Iggy found out about the Guardians. Ari had come back and we haven't told him yet but are planning to. Ari's also been acting different, but _maybe _I'm just paranoid.

Since Iggy and Fang had been recruited by Nudge and I, the Elders made us into a team; we call ourselves "The Flock". We all got a tattoo on our shoulders of a pair of wings to symbolize this. We're _constantly_ training in case of a mission, though we have yet to be called in.

Next week College is starting and we are all attending for the sake of looking normal. Since we're all in different classes we all have pagers with us; because I'm the leader though I get a private message on my cell regarding the details of the mission.

Fang POV:

It's officially been _2 months_ since Iggy and I started living with Max. 2 months ago I would _never_ have expected Max to get hit by a car or recruit me and Iggy into a top secret agency that not even the president knows about. I also never expected to fall in _love_ with _Max_; wait what, where the hell did that come from? Anyways, it other words it been an interesting 2 months.

I was studying my Guardian tattoo (I had gotten it on my wrist) when my pager went off. I looked at it and sighed; just my luck, my _first_ mission and its rated Danger X. I hauled myself off my bed and went into the secret compartment in my closet to get my gear.

About 5 seconds later the Flock and I were in the hallway waiting for Max to explain the mission. We were all wearing basically the same things, black t-shirt or tank top, black shorts (knee length for me and Iggy, shorter for Max and Nudge), combat boots, and a gear belt. Max had an emblem sewed into the top right corner of her tank top to show that she was the leader; I had a similar one since I was second in command.

"Okay, so we received a tip about the _real_ location of one of Itex's main branches, 'The School'. We've been told to break in and get as much information as we possibly can on a recently re activated experiment of theirs called 'Angel DNA'."

Nudge, Iggy, and I nodded taking in the details of the mission. After that the 4 of us headed down to the garage; thankfully Ari was at work and we didn't have to sneak there or make up an excuse.

I got on my black Harley and Max got on the back, wrapping her arms around my (not to brag) well toned chest. We waited to take off until Iggy and Nudge had gotten into Iggy's Buick.

Max POV:

I jumped onto the concrete just as Fang's motorcycle stopped in front of a building on outskirts of the city limits; supposedly it was part of Itex.

I shivered a little at the cool evening breeze as I left the heat that was radiating off of Fang, missing the sense of my arms around him. Wait, what? Why would I be missing that? As far as I'm concerned Fang is a friend, someone I work with, a housemate. Nothing more… Or at least I think so. I was about to contemplate this thought further but ended up shoving it to the back of my mind when Iggy and Nudge drove up in Iggy's Buick.

We all went over the plan one more time before looking for an entrance into the building; we found an old vent around the side and crawled in. As we were crawling through the air ducts I caught glimpses of the rooms below, most were labs, training rooms, or empty; _some _had cages in them though. A while later I found a room with computers and popped the vent open; the Flock and I slipped down and Nudge began to use her hacking skills on one of the computers while Fang, Iggy, and I stood guard.

"Okay I got it." Nudge said quietly while slipped her portable hard drive into one of her gear belt compartments. Fang, Iggy, and I nodded and we all left the room.

We decided to just sneak out through the hallways instead of crawling through the vents since Nudge insisted that she was going to get bitten by a spider and Iggy going all over protective boyfriend. As we were rounding the corner 2 very familiar faces walked out of a door across the narrow hall.

**(A/N: Well I was going to be evil and stop it there but decided not to.)**

"Well hello Maximum. You and your friends just made things a whole lot easier for your brother and the other Erasers. Hmm, you call yourselves the Flock, how ironic." He said while observing my Flock tattoo.

"Dad! What are you and Ari doing _here_?"

"Well Maximum, we work here."

Bewildered and confused I looked at Ari's exposed shoulder and noticed the tattoo of the Erasers; he was one of them.

"No… It can't be…"

"Oh but it is Maximum. We at the school have been waiting _many_ years for this experiment to move to its next stage. You see Maximum, you, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy purposefully known each other because your all part of the 'Angel DNA' experiment. You are weapons, Maximum being the strongest." Jeb said with an impassive face.

I was frozen in shock even as he reached to the hall and pressed a button that let off a strange beep. Ari then morphed into an Eraser beside him, portraying no emotions as I tried to meet his gaze, hoping it wouldn't be really him.

The next thing I knew Erasers had flooded the hall and were quickly advancing on me and the Flock. 2 had gotten a hold of me as another shoved a needle into my arm, I let off a small shriek that chorused with Nudge, Iggy, and Fang's own. I started to get very sleepy just as they began to drag us down the halls.

Fang POV:  
>You think you know someone after 12 years, but apparently not.<p>

"Flock report…" Max said weakly from the cage beside me. Wait, a cage?

"Here…" Nudge, Iggy, and I all said in reply, equally as weak.

I looked around the room and realised the 4 of us were in cages, Max beside me, and Iggy and Nudge across the small room beside each other.

Max suddenly broke into dry sobs while mumbling about how this was all her fault. I reached my arm through the bars to pull her closer and try to offer some comfort. Instead she jerked away and continued her dry sobs.

Just then a group of Erasers came in, trailed by Ari who was in human form. His face was impassive as the Erasers dragged the 4 of us out of the cages with cruel wolf like grins on their faces. I felt one stab another damned needle into my arm and I blacked out.

Ari POV:

(This is new!) On the outside I was emotionless. I appeared to be completely impassive as the other Erasers dragged my sister and our friends out of the cold metal cages they had been placed in.

But on the inside I was dying at the fact that I had to put them through this all so that they could get what they needed so that they could fulfill their man made destinies.

All of this cruelty was a charade my dad and I were putting up to help prepare them for the hardships yet to come. We were going to break them out as soon as they're ready, a long with Angel, Gazzy, and Everlasting/Ever.

Max POV:

After being dragged out of our cages we woke up in a basically empty room. The doors of course were locked and the only furniture was a mirror that took up a whole wall and 4 cots. There was a strange pain in between my shoulder blades, but I ignored it as I checked to make sure everyone was okay.

"Ugh, does anyone else have a pain in their back right now?" A very grumpy Iggy groaned. Nudge, Fang, and I nodded in response as we hauled ourselves off the floor.

Almost instantly the pain intensified and sweat began to pour down my forehead as I screamed bloody murder. Fang (who was the closest to me) knelt me back down and started trying to get me to tell him what was happening. I of course was in to much pain to tell him. It felt like something was breaking through my back and wouldn't stop growing.

I heard Nudge, Iggy, and Fang gasp as I finally let out one last scream as the pain faded away. I stood up slightly dizzy and was going to ask them what it was but I didn't have to when I looked in the mirror. I had wings.

They spanned about 18 feet and came from in between my shoulder blades. The wings were mostly brown, but spotted with white and ivory at the tips. They were beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"Oh. My. Shizz. A pair of wings just came out of you Max." Nudge said in awe and shock.

"No shit they did Nudge… Where else would they have come from?" I said.

Fang and Iggy were silent; Fang still beside me and Iggy had an arm wrapped around Nudge. I tried to make the wings tuck in so that I could walk around the small room and eventually did.

About 15 minutes later Nudge's wings came in the same way, hers were a tawny brown. After that it was Iggy, his were pale and goldish. Last were Fang's wings; they were sparkly and rainbow! Nah just kidding, he the vampire shadow lord had obsidian wings like his eyes and flecked with the tiniest hints of gold, the exact same as his endless eyes.

We were all sitting there wondering what was going to happen next; I mean we have freaking wings. Suddenly Iggy started blinking rapidly.

"Guys, what happening… Who turned off the lights, I can't see you." There was fear and urgency in his voice.

"Iggy… No one turned off the lights…" Fang said hesitantly while waving his hands over Iggy's now unblinking and unseeing eyes. They looked like they had clouded over.

"I… I think you're blind Iggy…" Nudge said before breaking into sobs, still straddled in the arms of the now blind Iggy. Iggy also burst into sobs and Fang and I moved to comfort our friend.

Iggy was muttering about how it was so unfair that he be blind when I started to get a dull headache. The dull pain quickly turned into a stabbing one and then into a pain so bad I would have rather been burned alive then feel. I was clutching my head and screaming again. Now Iggy and Nudge had stopped crying, and the 3 of my friends were trying to comfort me. Then I heard the voice.

_**Hello Maximum. **_

_Who the hell are you and why are you in my head?_

_**I'm the voice… Kind of like your personal Yoda…**_

_Great, I've got wings, Iggy's blind, and now I have a personal Yoda inside my head._

_**That attitude will get you no where Maximum. Now stop freaking out and calmly say out loud that you and the flock are ready. Don't worry about what'll happen next. **_

Sighing I thought I had nothing much more to lose and so I did what the voice said. Next Ari came in with my dad and a group of Erasers. They cuffed our wrists and led us into a large glass dome. They quickly uncuffed us and they all left except for Ari.

Ever's POV:

Ari and a group of the Erasers followed by Jeb brought in 4 new hybrids. They looked to be about 18 or 20, 2 were girls, the other 2 boys. They all had wings just like mine, Angel, and Gazzy's; but you could tell they were new by the way that they were tucked in.

As soon as they were uncuffed Angel, Gazzy, and I walked over silently to greet them.

"Hey, I'm Everlasting, but Ever will do. These are my friends Angel and Gazzy." I said confidently while moving my mahogany hair out of my willow green eyes and pointing to 12 year old Angel, then 14 year old Gazzy. The 4 numbly nodded but then one of the girls stepped forward; she appeared to be their leader of some sort.

"I'm Max, leader of the flock. This is Nudge, Fang, and Iggy… Iggy's blind." She said while pointing to each of them; she said the last bit like it was a fresh pain which it probably was. I nodded and shook out my wings at the same time as Angel and Gazzy.

"Hey Ever, Gazzy, and Angel, want to help me train my sister and her friends? They haven't learned to fly yet and I don't think they'd be willing to talk to _me_ yet." Ari said from beside Max.

"Oh, so _this_ is your sister that you're _always_ talking about." I said giving Max the elevator eyes.

"What's that supposed so mean?" Max growled.

"Oh, nothing; I just thought that you'd be a bit more feminine by the way Ari described you." I said matter-o-fact to the dirty blonde.

Max then _attempted_ to launch herself at me but I was expecting it and used my elemental powers to root her feet to the ground.

"What the hell!" Max and her flock shrieked as they discovered that Max's combat boot clad feet were now covered in a thick blanket of grass. I laughed and Ari chuckled.

"Its part of the wings package Max; wings and powers plus sometimes a downfall." Ari said confidently to his younger sister.

Max snorted. "Yeah, looks like one of _your_ best friends has experienced one of those _downfalls_ and now he's freaking _blind_."

Ari obviously was oblivious to this fact and had not heard Max mention it before. He quickly looked into the blind and clouded eyes of Iggy with a startled look on his face. Iggy bitterly nodded his head and Ari's face suddenly lost its submissive mask.

"Igs I'm so sorry; it-" What Ari was saying was cut off by the tall and darker looking one who not only appeared to be the counterpart of Iggy but also was suspected to be Fang.

"Don't even bother Ari; as far as you and your job are concerned we're just another group of experiments. Not your sister and best friends." Fang said this coldly and I could tell it hurt Ari since he winced at the harsh words.

Angel cleared her throat and innocently looked at everyone. "Well I think we should just start and lesson like Nudge and Max want to so that they can get it over with." Nudge and Max looked shocked and I laughed again. They had yet to figure out that the innocent looking 12 year old was a telepath that could kill you with one simple thought.

"My sister's a telepath so you should learn to keep mental walls up. Anyways I'm the Gasman or Gazzy and my power is mushroom cloud bombs that _no one_ can withstand." Gazzy said from beside me. Ari chuckled and ruffled his hair which Gazzy scowled at.

Max looked kind of jealous that Ari was treating the Gasman as he probably had treated her when they were younger. I felt like poking some fun so I moved closer to my Eraser _boyfriend_ and let him snake his arm around my waist.

Max's face then exposed a storm of emotions. Most were sisterly jealousy, shock, betrayal, rage, over protectiveness, and hurt that she had not know of this. But really, it's not like Ari could have gone home and declared that he was a human-lupine experiment that was dating a human-avian experiment and that he worked for Itex and would soon be making them into human-avian experiments as well.

Yeah, that would have scared them shitless.

_Ever, that's a bad word!_

Yeah, sorry Angel… But seriously your 12 so you should get over it…. And get out of my head!

_Oh, okay. Sorry!_

After having a short mental conversation with Angel I turned to everyone else and declared we started the flying lesson**.**

A few hours later the newbies were flying like they'd done it their whole lives. They were naturals and caught on quickly even if they detested it.

**OMG so they all got wings! Also Iggy's gone blind (boo hoo) I know it was a long chapter (like 10 pages on Microsoft word)! But I really want more reviews ppL!So please R&R and keep reading!**

**-JAMZD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**Its gonna be a short chappie so to fill some space heres a convo between me and some of the characters.**

**Me: Hey Fang, what's up… You know other than the fact that you have wings and Iggy is blind.**

**Fang: Nothing much, except I almost had a stroke when you said I had rainbow wings… But then I noticed that you were joking…**

**Me: Lol**

**Ever: Omg, I'm dating an Eraser… Haha this should be good :}**

**Max: Why is she dating my brother! Gahh! **

**Ari: Max call down…**

**Angel and Gazzy: WTH**

**Me: Umm okay then… On with the story!**

Max POV:

As much as I hated having wings, they were pretty cool and flying was actually fun.

In the past few days we'd all adjusted to life in the school and Iggy had fully accepted (or at least I think so) that he was blind. We'd also all discovered that we were freaking pros at flying.

Despite me being pissed at Ever for dating my brother, she, Angel, and Gazzy had become friends with the flock and me. We even started to call them part of the flock. We had also begun to be civil towards Ari and were being given more freedom within the school.

Everyday was basically the same. Ari would come to the room the Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Ever, Gazzy, and I were sharing every morning to wake us up. Then we'd be escorted by Ari to the dome where we would sit at tables and eat a big breakfast. After that we would train for a few hours, have lunch, and then hangout and train till dinner.

It wasn't too bad to live here, but the flock and I knew that they were training us to be weapons and had to get out as soon as possible.

Fang POV:

We were sleeping peacefully when Ari cracked open the door and hissed for us to wake up. We were all surprised but got up anyways.

"Ari where are we going, I'm sleepy." Angel asked, still holding her teddy bear Celeste.

"We're breaking out." Ari said with an excited grin; when he said that we were all fully awake and ready to go.

Everyone had excited expressions as we made our way down the halls, being careful not to set off any sensors or alarms.

We made it to the back exit where we found Jeb waiting for us with a black van that had 11 seats in it.

Jeb got in the drivers seat, Ari in the passenger, and the rest of us just piled into the back. I could tell Max still wasn't sure about her dad and was a bit jumpy.

Ari had told the truth though. He had broken us out and now we were back at the house packing up so that we could leave. Jeb had gone back to the school to create a cover story and Ari stayed with us. Max had said there was a big safe house for us to stay at and that before we left we'd stop at a store to get clothes for Ever, Angel, and Gazzy.

Angel and Gazzy seemed to be the most excited of all since they had never been outside of the school; Ever had though since she was actually kidnapped when she was 4.

A few hours later we were at the safe house. It turned out that it was in the middle of nowhere and it was about a 3 hours drive to the closest town, and an hour and a half flight. It was a really big house though and actually appeared to be more of a villa.

There were 4 story's, 12 bedrooms, 2 kitchens, 4 bathrooms, 2 training rooms, 3 living rooms, an entertainment centre, and had acres and acres of land in the back. It also had a pool and a safe on the top floor.

**It's a short chapter and it might be awhile until I update again so sorry… Anyways I'm having a wave of writers block for this story so this chapter kind of sucked, but I'm writing another fanfiction called "P.S…" you can find it on my page and I think it's pretty okay so far. So please R&R**

**-JAMZD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**So some people have been saying that they don't really like Ever (HURTFUL!), anyways don't worry she won't be mentioned too often in the chapters and her personality will be changing… NO I AM NOT KILLING HER OFF!**

**So yeah, on with the story!**

Angel POV:  
>It's been a few days since we escaped from the school and Gazzy and I have been having <em>lots<em> of fun. I've made friends with everyone and am really happy; but strangely Ever seems to be growing farther and farther away from everyone, _especially _Ari.

Sometimes she forgets to keep her mental guard up and I catch little snippets of her thoughts, but they're usually just flashes of everyone and then an open window. Usually I just brush it off though.

"Yo Angel, we're getting ready to head down to the lake that Gazzy and Iggy found for a swim, want to come?"

"Uh yeah, I'll be there in just a minute Ari." I hollered back cheerfully. I got up from my game and brushed off my skirt, and then I went to change into my bathing suit.

Ever POV:

Originally I had just invited Ari to go to the lake so that I could tell him, but he ended up inviting _everyone_ with us.

Now they were all playing together in the water while I sat on the shore since I couldn't swim. Neither could Gazzy and Angel, but they were being helped by the others.

It was hard to be here. It used to be that _I _got all of Ari's attention but now he was _always_ hanging out with Max, Iggy, Fang, and Nudge. I feel so out of place with them and sometimes want to leave. Which is exactly why I'm planning on confronting Ari, whether it be in front of his friends or not.

**(Later that Day, back at the safe house; still Ever's POV)**

"Ari, can I talk to you?"

"Uh yeah, hold on I'm just playing a round of cards with the guys."

"No Ari, now!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay; I'm coming."

"Good."

"Okay Ever, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about _us_."

"Um… More specific please?"

"Ari you never pay attention to me anymore…" I wined.

"I'm sorry Ever, it's just that they're like my family."

"I don't care! I'm your girlfriend and I should come first!" I shrieked.

"Whatever you're trying to say Ever, just say it already." Ari said, now frustrated.

"What I'm trying to say is that you obviously can't handle both of us. It's either _me_ or _them _Ari!" I yelled is fury.

"Well Ever, with the way you're acting it's pretty easy to choose then. I choose my family, _every_ time." He yelled back at me.

"Fine, if that's how you feel then I'm leaving!" I shrieked again.

"Hey what's going on?" Max asked casually from behind me. I whirled around and met her eyes with a death glare.

"This is your entire fault!" I shrieked while getting ready to launch myself at her.

"What the hell are you talking about!" She yelled back as I made my attack.

She quickly caught me though and had me in a choke hold in 5 seconds flat.

"Get out of my house and away from my family." Max growled into my ear then let me go.

I recovered and got up. I made a charge for the door and took off into the night sky.

Angel POV:

Ever had stormed out after having a fight with Ari and Max; there was a strange and dark aura surrounding her, she also forgot to block her thoughts.

"Um guys, her thoughts say she's going to the school to tell everyone where we are…" Everyone stared at me in shock. Max blinked and then got into action.

"Okay everyone, to you rooms and pack only the essentials. We leave in 5 minutes!" She stared at all the blank expressions on the flock's faces. "I said, get moving!" Everyone started to do what they were told.

4 and a half minutes we were all down stairs and getting ready to leave.

"Okay everyone. I don't think we can stay in the Guardian safe houses that are in the state anymore so were up for a long flight. Luckily I know just where to go." She grinned at the end.

"Where?" Everyone chorused.

"Canada." She said with a bright smile.

"Canada?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah Canada, as in the queen, loonies, maple syrup, moose, and beavers; you get the idea." Max said now getting annoyed with us.

"I think you mean England when you say the Queen. Canada has Prime Ministers." Fang corrected.

"Whatever." Max said impassively. "Anyways let's get going!"

Everyone nodded and we took off away from our short lived normal house life (or as normal as a house of bird kids could get), and towards Canada.

Max POV:

Moving to Canada definitely wasn't my idea, but my personal Yoda/voice inside my head said to go there so that I could complete another step in my "destiny" so I guessed it would be an alright idea.

**Ah so the Flock is headed to Canada! So as you've noticed I changed Ever, she's gone jealous-psychotic-ex-girlfriend-traitor on the Flock. So anyways, now they're headed to Canada where some fun is just waiting to happen! Keep reading and please R&R! P.s, here's a Convo from the Flock and me:**

**Max: Evers gone… (grins)**

**Ari: pft oh well. I didn't need a girlfriend that much.**

**Fang: Why Canada?**

**Me: Because I wrote so!**

**Gazzy and Iggy: Maple syrup bombs :D **

**Nudge: (sigh) Guess I'm leaving most of my clothes here…**

**Angel: Hmm…. I have a good feeling about Canada.**

**Ever: You'll regret this Ari… You all will! (Psycho grin and dramatic dun-dun-duhn in the background.)**

**Me: YAY! Wait what?**

**-JAMZD**


	15. Chapter 15: Sparks will Fly

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**So I last left you with the flock headed to Canada! Also Ever's out for revenge (dramatic gasps) yeah so I guess all you Ever Haters can live in peace now! Also I had a weird dream of a convo with the flock so here it is.**

"**Me: So everyone, what do you think will happen in Canada?**

**Angel: (distant Look) There will be a death that will in turn cause one of our enemies to fall as well…**

**Everyone else: ….**

**Angel: (now cheery again) And Romance! Lots of Romance! Oh and some maple syrup.**

**Everyone else: ….**

**Fang: Maybe we should stop letting her suck on sugar cane for breakfast….**

**Everyone else: Hell yeah!**

**Me: Umm I'm going to wake up now!"**

**Yeah so on with the story….**

Max POV:

It's been about 2 days since we started to head for Canada and I had no idea where we were, all I knew is that we were headed north.

"Max can we _please_ stop for a break?" Angel whined.

"Angel, I'm sorry but we can't."

"Please Max?"

"No."

"Please?" Angel whined more intensely.

"No, we still have a long flight ahead."

Then a bunch of bright colours caught Angel's eyes and they lit up. She turned to me and used the dreaded weapon… Bambi eyes…

"Max, there's a carnival down there; can we stop there for just awhile? Plus I bet there's an ATM there so you can take out money from your Guardian account!" Her Bambi eyes were getting bigger by the second.

"Yeah come on Max, it'll be fun!" Nudge said, also now using the dreaded weapon.

I sighed in defeat and everyone (even Fang) burst into a chorus of laughter and cheers. I scowled to myself at the thought that they had somehow planned it beforehand.

A few seconds later we landed in a clearing away from the crowds and hid our wings in our shirts which had slits in the back. After hiding our packs in some bushes we then all slipped on our wind breakers and made our way into the crowds; first stop being an ATM.

We stopped in front of the ATM and I swiped the Guardian card then entered my pin and took out 500 in cash and slipped it into my jeans pocket along with the card.

"Let's go shopping first!" Nudge declared at the top of her lungs.

"I want to eat…" Iggy said not as loudly.

"I want to go on rides!" Angel said annoyed that she hadn't gotten to declare first.

"I want to ride a clown!" Gazzy yelled with a determined look on his face.

I sighed and turned towards Ari and Fang to see what they wanted to do. They only shrugged. I sighed again and turned towards the others.

"How about we find out where the hell we are first."

"That's a bad word…"

"Angel you should get used to it." Iggy snickered. I glared at him and even though he couldn't see he still flinched at it.

After that we walked around looking for a map stand.

"Ah! There's one!" Nudge yelled, glad to finally find one so that she could find the closest shopping stand.

I picked up a map, "Hmm, so we're in Toronto… We must have been flying faster than I thought. Oh well, I guess we can find somewhere to stay for now and I can start looking for a house." Everyone looked happier that we were done flying. "Oh and here's the carnival map, go nuts." I said while handing the map to the eager hands of Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Oh!" Nudge said having a sudden idea. "Why don't we split up? The main shopping center is close to the games and rides, and the clown tent is next to the food court! Iggy can go with Gazzy, I with Angel, and you 3 can decide for yourselves!" Nudge finished in roughly half a breath; she wasn't even panting.

We were all gaping at her but she just laughed and handed Ari, Fang, and I the map. We began to study it.

"Hmm… So what do you think we should do?" I asked curiously.

"I think I'll go with Gazzy and Iggy, riding a clown sounds fun and so does eating junk food uncontrollably." Ari said with a grin. I turned to Fang.

"I don't know, I think I'll just stick with you." Fang said looking at me.

"Oh," I continued studying the map. "Look, here's a Ferris wheel! They're my favourite." I said pointing out the big ferries wheel on the map.

"Okay then, let's go… We'll all meet back at the clearing in, say, 4 hours." Fang said to everyone. We all nodded in agreement and I gave them a hundred dollars each. Then in a matter of seconds they had bolted off in their groups.

I sighed and went back to the ATM; I took out 2 hundred and turned towards Fang.

"Alright, I'm good to go." Fang nodded and took my arm in his. We then began our walk towards the Ferris wheel.

"Oh look, I'm awesome at this game… Want me to win you something?" Fang asked as we walked in front of a ring toss game. I studied the prizes and then spotted _it_.

The prize was a giant chocolate bar plushie. I grinned from ear to ear and pointed to it with a nod. Fang laughed at my predictability and took 5 dollars out of _my_ back pocket, letting his hand linger there. I yelped and swatted his hand away which only caused him to laugh more.

He went up to the game host and cashed in for 10 rings. A few minutes later Fang and I were walking away holding _two_ giant chocolate bar plushies.

"That was fun, kind of scary how you didn't miss one ring, but fun." I said while hugging the plushie to my side.

"Yeah, Iggy, Ari, and I used to go to carnivals all the time… It wasn't my favourite game, but most of my girlfriends that I'd take with me would want a prize and always seemed to insist on one from that game so I had _a lot_ of practise."

I snorted at him; it was a typical guy response and just another way for him to brag about how many girlfriends he's had.

"Hmm and I bet they spent more time with the _prizes_ than they did with _you_ in bed." I said with a smirk.

Fang scoffed. "At least I've _had_ someone in bed."

"Oh I've had _two_ people in bed… Sam and Iggy..."

"What?"

"Yup… Sam was my boyfriend and Iggy was a one night stand…" I said with a grin, hoping he wouldn't remember that with Iggy it was just a prank.

"Hmm… Well I don't think Iggy really counts since you didn't know till you woke up at 4 in the morning." Damn he remembered.

Fang noticed my pissed off expression that I had out of the corner of his eye and chuckled.

"Well here we are." Fang said to me while looking at the Ferris wheel. I was in total awe, it was huge!

I hastily dragged Fang to the line up and we were placed into one of the seat booths in a few minutes.

"Wow… Everyone looks like they're ants from up here." Fang said looking out the window just as the booth reached the top of the wheel.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah, but it isn't the only thing I find amazing at this carnival…" Fang said now starting to look away from the window.

"Yeah, I heard that—" the rest was cut off because right then Fang's lips brushed mine.

At first it was only a small brush, but then I found myself leaning in for more.

The brushes turned into small kisses, and then they became hungry, after that they were passionate lingering kisses that left me breathless. Last of all, we ended up in a mouth exploring lip lock until the booth reached the bottom.

We only broke away breathlessly when the ride attendant coughed. We both looked up to find parents giving us dirty looks, teenage boys giving Fang thumbs up, and children either looking in disgust or curiosity.

Fang chuckled at their expressions and slung his arm around my shoulders. We walked out with triumphant smiles on our faces saying we didn't give a crap about what they thought.

After that we just walked around for awhile before going to check if Gazzy, Iggy, and Ari had actually managed to hitch a ride on some clowns.

When we got there Fang and I both doubled over laughing when Gazzy went past us on a sweaty looking clown screaming "Ride em' cowboy!" followed by Iggy on an even sweatier clown saying "After him!" and last Ari looking depressed on a clown that looked like it was going to pass out saying, "Aw come on! I don't weigh much, it's all muscle!"

I had to give credit to Angel; coming to this carnival was turning out to be a great idea.

After a few minutes of watching Ari, Iggy, and Gazzy ride clowns Fang looked down at his watch.

"Well Max, we've got about an hour till we're supposed to meet everyone in the clearing. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm… How about we do some shopping?" Fang gave me a horrified look.

"Are you feeling okay?" Fang asked while putting his hand up to my forehead.

"Yes I'm sure… C'mon I'll let you pick something out for me." I said while swatting his hand away.

Fang contemplated the thought with such a look that I began to regret it; before I could take it back he agreed and began to drag me at full speed towards the main shopping center.

**YAY, so I've **_**finally**_** started the FAX and now Fang is dragging Max to pick something out for her… Should she be worried? Anyways keep reading and please R&R!**

**(Mini Character Convo)**

**Fang: Hmm… ****I wonder if she remembers….**

**Max: (pretending she doesn't remember) Remember what?**

**Fang: Something that happened in the hospital.**

**Max: (actually remembers) Nope!**

**Fang: (slightly relieved and slightly frustrated sigh)**

**Max: (satisfied and innocent face)**

**-JAMZD**


	16. Chapter 16: Fang's Dream

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**Anyways yeah… I'm thinking of starting a fanfic for Ouran but haven't decided yet... So on with the story. **

Fang POV:

I had finally kissed Max.

Sure it wasn't one of those ultimately-romantic-pre planned-with-help-of-nosy-friends-that-were-bored kisses, but it was still an awesome kiss. Especially since afterwards we nearly killed ourselves laughing while watching Ari, Iggy, and Gazzy riding clowns and imitating the looks we got from people after we got off the Ferris wheel.

"Faaannngggg…. Hellooooo? I'm trying to buy a house right now and you're not helping!" Max yelled in my ear.

"Gahhh! Of course I'm paying attention…. This one, wait what? CHICKEN…!" I yelled since I had been lost so deeply in my thoughts.

"Aw Fangy-poo was daydreaming about his new girlfriend! Wait… Chicken…?" Iggy teased.

"Uh yeah… Chicken and Banana Pudding… Is there a problem with that?"

"No Fangy-poo none at all… But it's kind of disgusting what you're imagining on Max…" Iggy was still teasing.

"STOP WITH THE FANGY-POO AND UNLIKE YOU IM NOT SICK AND PERVERTED!" I just burst.

Iggy got wide eyed (even though he was blind) and put his hands up innocently.

"Okay man…"

"Jeez, stop fighting! I'm trying to buy a house so we can get out of this motel." Max said in an annoyed voice.

"Ooo…A motel like the ones teenagers rent to—" The rest of what Iggy was going to say was cut off by my hand making contact with the back of his head and making a satisfying 'thump'.

"Someone, Fang is hurting me! WAHHH!" Iggy hollered going all innocent Lolita on everyone; tear streams and all.

"Dammit Iggy, stop acting like anime characters that you are nothing like; wait don't act like any at all!"

"Why Fang-sempai? Is my Lolita cuteness too much for you?" Iggy asked, suddenly taking a piece of cake out of no where along with a bunny.

"What the hell? I'm not 'sempai' _you're_ older than me be 2 months, and where did that cake and bunny come from!"

Iggy then pulled a bag from behind him that was labelled 'anime character props'. I sighed and Iggy said something about a sweat drop.

"Umm… Okay then… Should I even ask what you guys were talking about now?" Max asked.

"Probably not Maximum Ride-san…" Iggy said cheerily now with a pair of rat ears on his head.

"Um what's with the full name and the '-san' at the end? Iggy we aren't in an anime fanfiction… You know that right?" Max asked.

"What? We aren't? B… But I want to eat insane amounts of food and never get fat, turn into a dog, seduce women, and be called Onii-chan by some little kid…" Iggy then stuck this weird background thing around his head that made it look like his whole world was crashing down.

"Actually, since we can fly we burn calories a lot faster and eat more than 5x our own body weight and never get fat." Ari said, while coming out of no where while wearing a pair of dog ears and wearing a kimono.

"Oh no… Not you too!" I yelled.

"What the hell is going on in this weird motel?" Max asked while starting to eat a cookie.

Suddenly Ari and Iggy transformed into twins and went to Max.

"Hmm I want to try some…" Iggy said while biting off a piece of the cookie that was hanging out of Max's mouth. Knowing what would happen next I rammed into Ari so that he wouldn't lick Max's cheek.

Max started blushing but then slapped Iggy upside the head. "If you wanted a cookie you could've gotten one off the floor where Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy are sitting."

"Oh… Iggy… I'm hurt…" Ari said over dramatically while draping his arm across his face. Iggy was at his side in seconds and tilting his head up.

"Oh Ari… Why must you always get hurt?" Iggy asked him, suddenly a romantic and completely random rose border popped up out of no where.

"Hey! You get away from my man!" Nudge shrieked while running in slow motion towards Iggy and Ari. She had a pair of boar ears on her head and a cat backpack on her back.

Once she got there Iggy somehow managed to get a pair of cat ears on and Ari had a plum on his back.

"Dammit! Get away from me!" Iggy yelled getting one of those angry or annoyed red mark things next to his head.

"B…But Iggy-kun… We're going to get married aren't we?" Nudge asked with tears now pooled in her eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL ACTING LIKE ANIME CHARACTERS!" I yelled as loudly as I could; of course they all ignored me and continued.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I am a bad excuse of a man! May the whole world forgive me even though they don't need to!" Iggy started ranting and I noticed a monkey tail coming out of his butt.

"Onii-Chan… Please stop freaking out…" Angel said, now appearing with a bento box.

"Gah! I don't understand any of this!" Max said. She got up and started to stalk out of the room when she slipped on a banana peel and ended up on the floor.

I got tired of watching my messed up friends and left the motel room to sit in the hall way. I got bored and eventually fell asleep.

"Fang wake up!" Someone was shaking me awake.

I blinked a few times and then realised it was Max and we were on the couch and she was still looking at houses.

"What happened?" I asked dazed and confused.

"Well after looking at a few houses you fell asleep and started muttering random stuff like chicken, banana pudding, and then it sounded like you were watching an anime in your head…" Max said. I looked at her closely and realised she had been laughing.

"Yup, and we caught it all on tape Fangy-poo." Iggy said from behind me. I sighed and told him to pass me the camera.

Once I got it I watched it once and then deleted it. Suddenly I had Max and Iggy both attacking me and yelling about how they really wanted to keep that and how I was being a jerk.

**(After an hour of Iggy and Max yelling at Fang with the rest of the Flock watching intently)**

"So by the way, I found a house. Well actually it's not a house, more like a _really _big cottage somewhere near Sudbury. It's really nice from the virtual tour and has enough rooms for everyone. Plus it's really private and can only be reached by boat." Max said while I was tapping away at the computer, playing some stupid game to pass the time.

"Oh really… So are we going to check it out?" I asked while pausing the game so I could actually pay attention. Max hugged her giant chocolate bar plushie (she named it Choco) closer to her while snuggling into the crook of my arm.

"Yeah, I scheduled a meeting with the realtor for tomorrow… We're going to fly there for about noon."

"Does that mean we have to wake up early Max?" Gazzy asked from the breakfast bar, he had been listening to our conversation which wasn't very hard in this small motel room.

"No. Since we can fly there won't be traffic obviously, plus we're pretty fast at flying."

"Oh okay." Gazzy said, now going back to reading his comic Max had gotten him in the small lobby.

"So Fang, which kiss do you think was better; the first one or the one at the Ferris wheel?" Max asked me curiously.

"Hmm… Well the first one was definitely… interesting," I said, remembering her biting my tongue after basically sucking my face off, "but I think I like the most recent one better." I said with a smile.

"Oh okay, I'll remember that." Max said. I smiled again and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Gawd guys, I can't even see and yet I'm ready to barf from your lovey dovey stuff!" Iggy hollered from the corner he and Nudge were in.

"What are you talking about Iggy? You and Nudge are the ones that are basically always sucking each others faces off." Max said back teasingly making Nudge and Iggy blush brighter than a cherry.

"Anyways… I'm going back to playing my game…" I said while un pausing my game.

"Oh no your not…!" Max yelled. She then ripped the laptop off my lap and threw it out the open window. We all then heard a big splash from below and I just knew that my precious laptop had gone straight into the motel pool.

I turned towards Max who was giving me the oh-shit-I-turned-my-boyfriend-into-a-pissed-off-vampire look while getting ready to run away. I chuckled and decided to go along with it.

"Now Max, why did you do that? You know that vampires don't like that…"

"Ha! You finally admitted it!" Iggy shouted in success. Confused I turned to him and he started to explain.

"You see Fangy-poo, while you were asleep we all planned these last few minutes. Ari actually caught your laptop and just threw some random book into the pool, so it's safe. Haha your face is priceless."

"What are you talking about? You can't see my face if your blind." I growled.

"Yeah but I can sure as hell imagine it!" Iggy hollered before bursting into a fit of laughter.

**So I bet none of you guessed it was all a dream in the beginning! Haha you were all probably like "what the hell is wrong with Zanna!" Anyways it was a short and slightly pointless chapter, but I felt we needed more humor… That and I had been watching anime and reading manga before I wrote this chapter. Also can you guess the 2 anime/mangas I was using as a reference in Fang's dream? Oh and do you think I should start a fanfiction for one of my favourite anime series? Anyways keep reading and please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	17. Chapter 17: Delusional Iggy

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**Muahahahaha I still bet you can't get which anime series' I used! Anyways I don't feel like making people guess anymore, so I used Fruits Basket and Ouran. Anyways… The flock is now heading to see some giant cottage/house/villa. Get ready for more Faxness…**

**Flock Convo before I start:**

**Fang: So umm why exactly was last chapter some random anime dream…?**

**Me: I don't know!**

**Iggy: Haha I got to eat a cookie out of Max's mouth!**

**Fang: Perv….**

**Max: What's going on! I still don't understand!**

**Me: Umm on with the story.**

Max POV:

"_Max_… Wake up it's almost noon and we have to go see the house." Ari said.

"Go away…" I mumbled from under my nest of sheets.

"No can do; it's either I wake you up or Iggy does."

"I don't care…" I burrowed further under my nest of sheets.

Ari suddenly ripped the sheets off me and I went flying in to the motel room door head first (Déjà vu from chapter1).

"Dammit Ari!"

"Max that's a bad word!" Angel screamed from the small kitchenette.

"Sorry sweetie, my arrogant brother causes me to say bad words sometimes… Wait your old enough; get used to it." Angel gave me a sour look and went back to braiding Nudge's hair.

"Hmm… You're finally awake Maxie." Fang said, coming up behind me and snaking his arms around my waist.

"Fang, if you want to reproduce in the future you'll let go of my waist and give me a chocolate bar." Fang contemplated the thought and shrugged.

Instead of letting go he kissed my neck and shuffled with me to the mini fridge where I had stashed chocolate bars.

"See Max, that wasn't too hard" Fang said into my ear while I was shoving down the chocolaty goodness.

"Hmm… Max I wonder if we would lay eggs." Nudge said from her seat.

"Well we could always experiment to find out." Iggy said with a perverted grin as he walked out of the small bathroom.

"Gross Ig, there are kids in here." Ari said.

"Pff, Gazzy and Angel aren't that young." Iggy said brushing it off

"Yeah we are you perverted bast—" Gazzy was cut off by me glaring at him.

"Gazzy if you're _so_ young then you shouldn't be using those words. But if you can use those words then you and Ari can have _the talk_." Ari turned to me with saucer eyes.

"What? Why me?" Ari asked.

"Because if Iggy does it'll scar him for life even more and if Fang does it then he'll probably never go near a girl again." I said while trying to unhook myself from Fang's arms.

Iggy and Fang both looked offended but both nodded in agreement after some thought.

A few minutes after the flock and I were all ready to go check out the house/cottage/villa; we all unfurled our wings and leapt off the roof of the motel.

A few minutes later we were landing in the backyard of the lot.

"Wow! Are we really going to live here Max?" Angel asked in wonder.

"Yup, we're just checking it out to make sure we like it."

"Can someone describe it for me?" Iggy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well Ig, it's in a short and tight tube dress, 5 inch heels, and fishnets… Can you imagine the rest?" Ari said with a grin. Nudge glared at him and he flinched a little. Iggy on the other hand had a suspicious look on his face.

"Um Ig, you do realise Ari's joking; right?" Fang asked, amazed that Iggy was such an idiot.

"Oh uh yeah, of course I knew that." Iggy said blushing.

"Oh really Iggy…? Then why is there a rising bump in your pants?" Gazzy teased.

"Um… Well… Wait why are you looking there…?" Iggy asked in an attempt to avoid the question.

"Yo, guys get serious." Fang said in annoyance.

"Yes mother." Iggy said sarcastically, I could tell that Fang's patience was fleeting. "Shall I paint your nails pink for you mum? Iggy asked with sarcastic sweetness dripping from his voice. Fang's patience disappeared completely and he back-handed Iggy, in turn sending him flying into a tree trunk.

"Fang, don't break my boyfriend!" Nudge shrieked while going to check on the semi-unconscious and slightly delusional Iggy…

Iggy giggled. "Muahaha! Chocolate dipped banana pudding with chicken and figs."

Nudge looked at him confused. "Um Ig, Are you okay?"

Iggy's blind eyes widened. "The chickens talking to me…"

Gazzy, Ari, and Fang were laughing their asses off and Angel was giving off a confused face.

"Max… His mind is kind of confusing right now… I mean more than usual." Angel said innocently.

"Yeah, well he is slightly delusional right now… You should probably stop looking before something comes up that'll scar you for life."

"Nah, it's too late for that Max." Angel said to me with a face that said, my-childhood-innocence-has-been-stolen!

-SPLASH-

"Fang what the hell was that for…!" Nudge screamed. I looked over at the group and Fang was holding an empty bucket over the soaking wet heads of Iggy and Nudge.

"W…Why do I want chocolate dipped figs with chicken and banana pudding…? Iggy asked confused. Obviously he was back to normal… or as normal as _Iggy _could get.

"Well after knowing Iggy for basically my whole life I learn a thing or two; like how to snap him out of his deliria." Fang said matter-o-fact-ely.

"Ah you must be the Ride family! Right this way!" A way over enthusiastic realtor said as she trudged to the back yard while adjusting her glasses.

Behind me I heard a chorus of _'whishts'_ of closing wings; I hid mine as well.

"Ah yes. I'm Max, that's my brother Ari, and those are our friends and roommates Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy." I said, pointing to everyone.

"Oh, what interesting names…" The realtor said slightly bewildered.

"They're only nicknames but we've gotten used to them so much that they're what we always use." Fang said from behind me in an impassive face.

"Well then… I'm Elhianne but my Japanese friends sometimes call me 'Otaku'… I'm not sure why though." Elhianne said kindly.

Behind me I could hear Ari, Iggy, Fang, and Nudge stifling laughter. Although I don't normally watch anime, read manga, watch live action, or cosplay with them, I do know about it. So I was also stifling my own laughter at the nickname.

**(Otaku: ****Honorific word of Taku (home).**

**Otaku is extremely negative in meaning as it is used to refer to someone who stays at home all the time and doesn't have a life (no social life, no love life, etc)**

**Usually an otaku person has nothing better to do with their life so they pass the time by watching anime, playing videogames, surfing the internet (otaku is also used to refer to a nerd/hacker/programmer). )**

The realtor gave us a confused look but continued to lead us to the house for our tour.

Half an hour later I was signing a check for the realtor and the flock was fighting over who got which bedroom. **  
><strong>

**So I know it wasn't my longest chapter but yeah… So I hope you like it and sorry for not updating sooner. Anyways keep reading and please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	18. Chapter 18: Surprising Showers

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**Now I'm hoping this chapter turns out better and before I start a few words from the flock…**

**Angel and Gazzy: Ooo new house!**

**Iggy: What is it with you and banana pudding and chicken?**

**Me: Idk . DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Fang, Max, Ari: ….**

**Max: Well okay then….**

**Ari: just wondering; but am I going to end up walking in on something that has to do with Fang and Max?**

**Me: Well….**

**Max, Fang, Ari: WHAT!**

**Ari: Gross! Why! **

**Angel: I just received some mental images from Fang, Max, Ari, Iggy, and Jessamyn…. –cough-**

**Max: Gah! Angel shield your mind!**

**Me: Maybe I should just get on with the chapter….**

**Everyone: Damn straight you should!  
><strong>Ever POV:

After I stormed out of the house I knew they would leave… I just wasn't sure where they would go. So here I was now with a team of Erasers trying to track them down so that they could be brought back to the school.

It was raining so my mahogany hair that was newly highlighted with neon green was getting soaked.

"Hey Ever; where do you think they would have gone? I mean they couldn't have gotten that far…"

"Yeah they could've Shadow." I said to the new leader of the Erasers.

Shadow turned his obsidian and gold flecked eyes to me. "Well you never know…"

Shadow is Fang's unknown twin. They're alike in everyway; except Shadow could morph into an Eraser and was in love with me instead of that stupid dint, Max.

"Shadow call off the others. I don't think we're going to find them here." Shadow nodded at my request and left.

Max POV:

"Hmm I love this new house Max." Fang said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Fang now is not the time… I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Fang frowned.

"No offence Max, but you _usually _do think that and nothing happens."

"I know…" I sighed, the only reason I was really sure about this time was because Yoda also said so.

"Well I'm _sure_ that the bad thing can hold itself off… Plus _everyone_ is down by the lake swimming." Fang trailed off at the end since he burrowed his head in my hair.

"Fang that's kind of gross since I haven't had a chance to shower in a few days."

"Well why don't _we_ take a shower?" Fang mumbled into my hair.

"Gross Fang; there's my brother, my best friend, your best friend, a 12 year old, and a 14 year old outside that could walk in at any moment. Do you really want to scar them for life?"

"Well it could be a good learning experience for Gazzy, Angel is going to experience one way or another, I'm sure Nudge has done it, Iggy is blind, and Ari, well it would be freaking hilarious to see his face if he walked in. Plus there's a lock on the door." Fang said I could feel him smile into my hair.

"No." I said flatly.

"Please Max?"

"No."

"Pretty please with bacon on top…?" _Bacon?_

"No… And why bacon…?"

"I don't know… But pretty please with a chocolate chip cookie on top?"

I hesitated before answering and Fang chuckled.

"…How many chocolate chip cookies?"

"As many as you can fit in your mouth." Fang said with a grin.

"Fine… But I want to eat the chocolate chip cookies first."

"Okay." Fang said as he released my waist to get the giant box of chocolate chip cookies I had gotten at the motel lobby.

I stared eagerly at the box as he set it down in front of me. I ripped open the box and began stuffing the cookies in my mouth.

"Wow… One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight…" Fang's eyes were wide. "You know Max your mouth is going to burst if you try to shove anymore in." Fang said teasingly.

"Noh dey vont." I mumbled through the ninth cookie I was wedging in my mouth; I had actually said 'No they won't'. I started to chew down on the cookies and Fang looked relieved that I hadn't shoved a tenth into my mouth.

"Hmm you're finally done." Fang said as he got up from the table. "but now you smell even more; let's go take that shower."

"I can't believe I might be in love with such a perv… Iggy's a bad influence." I muttered as Fang led my down the hall to the master bathroom that had a huge shower.

"Oh in love now are we? I think I like the sound of that Max." Fang said with a grin. I scowled at him and he laughed.

Now I could be disgusting and possibly scar you all for life by describing the next 15 minutes of my life but what happened is private so I'll just skip ahead to the end of those 15 minutes.

"Yo Max, have you seen Fang? Oh and can I borrow your shampoo?" Ari said after picking the lock and walking into the bathroom. He was looking down at his book so he didn't realise it at first.

"Oh um Ari could you leave for a minute?" I asked nervously from the shower.

"Why? You're my sister it's no big deal… I mean it's not like I'd be seeing—" Ari froze up because at that very moment he looked up to see me and Fang in the shower…Completely naked…

"…Holy crap! Fang you bastard! That's my sister!" Ari screamed getting all psycho-over-protective-brother-that's-going-to-now-kill-his-best-friend on Fang.

"Ari calm down! It's not like this is the first time!" I yelled at him as I scrambled to get a towel off the floor.

"What! You've molested my sister more than once! Fang I'm going to kill you!" Ari screamed even louder.

"What? The only time I ever remember bathing with you was when you were 6, I was 8 and it was because our moms forced us to." Fang said confused and slightly scared that Ari was serious.

Sadly the screaming and yelling had attracted attention and led everyone else to walk into the awkward scene.

"Oh. My. Gawd." Nudge said. Iggy was looking confused to Nudge explained the scene to him.

Angel and Gazzy looked like they had just found they're parents doing it and appeared to be scarred for life.

We were all just frozen there. I was covered by a towel; Fang was hiding behind a bottle of shampoo, And Ari looked like he was going to Kill Fang.

"I think we should all just um… go to our rooms…" Nudge said quietly. Everyone nodded awkwardly and filed out of the room except for me and Fang.

"I knew something bad was going to happen… Oh Jeez what are we going to tell Angel and Gazzy and everyone else? They're going to be scarred for life, and Ari is going to kill you…" I started ranting.

"Max. Just shut up for a minute okay?" Fang said while grapping my shoulders. (he was now wrapped in a towel.) "It was about time they found out we were together okay? And I'll talk to the guys… As for Nudge and Angel, I think it would be better if you talked to them." Fang said. I nodded and left the bathroom to get dressed.

**(A few hours later… Still very awkward for everyone)**

Fang POV:

Although seeing Ari's face was no where near as funny as I thought it would be; those 15 odd minutes with Max were probably some of the best of my life, even though it'll probably cost my life. I can probably talk Ari out of killing me but it'll take awhile.

Right now I was just finishing talking to Gazzy and Iggy.

"So, Gazzy I know that in the past few days you've come to view Max as a mom or an older sister; but she does have her own free will and can do whatever she wants… What we were doing was just another part of life and you have to accept that." Gazzy nodded, there was still a mortified look hidden in his eyes though.

"And Iggy, even though you're blind and didn't actually _see_ anything I know that it freaked you out so I'm sorry. I know that Max is sometimes like a sister to you but I also know that before you got with Nudge there were some things running through your head so you can't be judging me." Iggy nodded.

I got up and left the room, headed for my dreaded talk with Ari.

Max POV:

"…so you see Angel; Fang is someone I love very much and when you love someone you do that kind of stuff… And Nudge you already understand so this shouldn't come as a shock… Plus I've walked in on you before." Nudge blushed and Angel just nodded.

I left the room, next was my talk with Ari accompanied by Fang.

Ari POV:

Wow. I knew it was going to happen one day, but with Fang? I can't _believe_ my little sister who once hated Fang has now done _it_ with Fang. I guess if it had been with Iggy it wouldn't have been as much of a shock…But with Fang?

-knock knock-

"Hey Ari, mind if we come in for a minute…?" Max asked sheepishly from the door.

"Are you fully dressed?" I asked snidely. Max sighed at my childishness (wow that's actually a word!) and said yes.

Then she and Fang walked in with their hands intertwined.

"So Ari, I was kind of wondering if you could not break my boyfriend…" Max said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood and dispel some of the awkwardness.

"Well… As long as you guys remember to barricade the door next time you do something like that then fine."  
>"Perfect, I'm not going to die." Fang said with a grin. I glared at him and he wiped the grin off his face.<p>

"But Fang if you break my little sister's heart I will personally rip your manliness off and shove it down your throat and then I'll do the same with your heart." I said in a grim voice. Fang's eyes widened and so did Max's.

"Okay man… I won't…" Fang said while he and Max slowly inched towards the door to escape.

"Well then Fang; you have my blessing." Max only gave me a look after that that clearly said '-he-doesn't-need-your-blessing-but-okay'.

Shadow POV:

(I haven't done his POV first, mostly because he was just introduced through this chapter!)

I was stuck here being an Eraser while my twin brother was off with other mutants like him and having fun. I mean I know I act like I love being an Eraser and that I love Ever, but really I want to be with my twin brother. Even though he doesn't know me I've watched him basically our whole lives and I've also watched his girlfriend Max. Fang and I are alike in basically every way; the only huge difference is that I see Max as a sister and not a girlfriend. There are other smaller differences between us, I have a scar along my chest from training, and Fang's hair is a bit longer than mine… Also there's the huger fact that I can turn into an Eraser. I do have wings though.

I'm planning something though. Once Ever and the other Erasers track down Max, Fang, Iggy, Ari (who doesn't know me for some reason), Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy I'm planning on joining them and helping them fight against Itex and the School.

I had an amazing feeling that everything was going to work out the way it was supposed to.

**So here's the chapter! It was longer! So I hope you are all happy! And what's this? Fang has a twin brother that nobody except Ever and the School know about! SHOCK! ****Anyways keep reading and please R&R!**

**(Closing convo from the flock)**

**Ari: I still don't understand! WHY DID I HAVE TO WALK IN ON MAX AND FANG?**

**Max: Yeah neither do I…**

**Fang: Agreed…**

**Everyone else: … it was horrible for us too Jessamyn…**

**Shadow: Hmm why wasn't I talked about much in this chapter?**

**Me: Umm well to answer the first question, it's because I needed something slightly funny to write… and for Shadow, well you'll begin to play a bigger role in the chapters soon so just chill.**

**Ever: My revenge will arrive… (evil creepy grin)**

"**Ari whispers: Thanks for writing the end of our relationship Jess…**

**Me: No Problem… I didn't like her that much and neither did my readers so it was no biggie.**

**Ever:….. GRRR….**

**Everyone else: CHOCOLATE DIPPED BANANA PUDDING WITH CHICKEN AND FIGS!**

**Me: Bye till the next chapter!**

**-JAMZD**


	19. Chapter 19: Surprises

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**So I got good reviews! I'm glad people like Shadow! YAY! Okay on with the story!**

Max POV:

_I was running down the halls as blood poured through the walls. All I could hear were all the tortured voices calling after me as I ran. _

"_Max… Max… Max…" The voices all chorused. Then one of them was in front of me. "Maximum…" Was all it said in a grim voice with a sick grin spreading across its face. _

_Then my mom was in front of me, except she was distorted and her skin was rotting. "Maxie… Come give me a hug." The zombie mom moaned as she shuffled closer and closer to me. _

I bolted up screaming with sweat pouring down my forehead. It was still dark so I couldn't see the figure that immediately tried to comfort me.

"Max, it's okay. Stop hitting me, it's Fang." Fang said in a soothing voice.

There were a few tears rolling down my cheeks. "It was another nightmare… Except it was the first one in weeks… Oh my gawd… My mom…" I choked out as I buried my face in Fang's chest. Fang began rubbing my back in small circles and I relaxed a bit but I still couldn't get the image of my rotting mother out of my mind.

"Was it another nightmare?" Ari asked from the door, I felt Fang nod.

I looked up and found that it wasn't just Ari there. Everyone was there and they all looked scared.

I managed a small smile and said I was fine. They all had stiff jaws and nodded before leaving.

Fang and I ended up just lying there in bed with my back facing him and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You know Max, it's already been a week since we moved in here." Fang said quietly into my hair.

"Yeah, and so far there hasn't been a sign of Erasers or that psycho." I said with a small smile. Fang laughed at my mention of Ever.

"Yup; I'm pretty sure you scared her off… Everyone looks happy."

"I know… But I'm still a little worried that as soon as we're completely comfortable here that we're going to be attacked."

"Shh… I know… let's not worry about that yet. Okay?"

I nodded.

"So we're going to eventually have to go to town and start Gazzy and Angel in school.  
>"Yeah I know. We'll go tomorrow." I said to Fang.<p>

"Don't you mean later today?"

"No, tomorrow; today I have a surprise planned." I said. I could imagine Fang lifting an eyebrow and smirking.

"Okay then." Fang yawned and his breathing evened as he fell asleep.

**(A few hours later when everyone if fully awake)**

Fang POV:

I had had _lots_ of girlfriends. But definitely not one like Max. I mean aside from having wings. Every girl I've dated up until Max has been some bubble headed bimbo that has bleached their brain cells to death.

But Max is different; she's witty, sarcastic, occasionally rude, protective, smart, and strong, has a hell of an appetite, and is sure as hell bold. Hell she even bit my tongue once just to get me off of her even though she hated me.

A few months ago I would never have imagined my life to turn into this. I used to be an anti social brick wall that girls swooned over. Now I'm a DNA recombinant and part of a group called the flock with Iggy, Ari, Max, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I'm also even _more_ in love with Max than I realised I was when she got hit by the hummer at Nudge's beach house.

"Earth to Fang, we're about to leave for the surprise." Ari said as he slapped a slice of ham on my forehead.

"Gah! What is with you and Max and putting food on me?" I asked while peeling the ham off my face.

Max and Ari shrugged. "I don't know; genetics?" Ari said before putting another piece of ham on my face.

"Okay seriously Ari; stop making my boyfriend into a cold cut platter… Besides I want to show everyone the surprised." Max said as she peeled the slice of ham off my face.

A few moments later we were all outside standing on the long dock that stretched out onto the lake, awaiting instructions from Max.

"Okay, so just follow me for now." Max said with a grin. We all nodded and unfurled our wings, then we all took running starts off the dock and jumped up into the air.

"_**Angel? Are you picking up any thoughts from Max as to where we're going?"**_

"_No… But Iggy's thinking about chicken and anime…"_

"_**Uh okay then thanks…"**_

"_No problem Fang."_

Max POV:

"Okay, land here." I told everyone.

"So, what's the big surprise?" Gazzy asked.

I grinned and walked over to a large and tall tree trunk. I lifted the top off and jumped down the hole.

"What the hell? Max?" Everyone asked.

"Jump down the hole!" I yelled up the tunnel. I heard unsure sighs and then Fang dropped down into the bunker. Then Iggy, Ari, Nudge, Angel, and then Gazzy.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the bunker.  
>"Wow, what is this place?" Gazzy asked in wonder.<p>

"Well I found it a few days ago and it appears to be an old bunker. When I got down here it had a few old band posters and some old and outdated clothes so I suspect it was a hurricane bunker from the 70's." I said while pounding my hand on the hard metal walls and stomping my foot on the carpet covered floor.

"So I was thinking we could use this place as a safe house. It's literally underground and it's really safe. There's even a hidden exit." I said with a smile as I pointed to the wooden bookcase.

"Umm…Max that's a bookcase." Nudge said.

"I know. But watch." I said and pressed a hidden panel in the wall beside me which caused the book case so slide to the left and reveal a hallway that eventually led to a stairway that led to the surface.

"Wow, this is just amazing. But how did you find it?" Ari asked me.

"Well I was out scouting since I had been paranoid and stopped for a break in the clearing. I landed but stumbled on a pile of rocks and ended up pushing the cover off the trunk. Then I just explored." I said. Everyone was still excited.

After giving everyone a tour of the medium sized bunker we went back up and I showed them the second part of the surprise.

"Max… Those are just cliffs." Fang said to me slightly concerned.

"Yeah I know." I said while I stripped down to the bathing suit I had on underneath my clothes.

"So what are we going to do with cliffs?"

"Jump off them." I said with a grin as I took a running start off the tallest cliff.

"What!" Everyone screamed after me as I leapt off the edge.

"Wahoo!" I was sailing through the air. I landed in the water with a loud splash and came up for air to find that everyone was staring at me with shock and worry.

"Max are you absolutely crazy?" Nudge yelled down.

"Just about!" I yelled back up with a grin. Fang sighed and jumped down after me.

I quickly scrambled to the shore of the island that the cliffs were on and shook my wings till they were dry. Fang came back up with a fish in his mouth.

"Uh Fang… What's with the fish?" Ari asked.

Fang spat the fish out. "I don't know. I jumped in to get Max but she got out before I got down." I laughed and said there was one more surprise.

"Okay so what is it?" Angel asked me.

"Well how about I show you and Angel, you send mental images to Iggy." I said. Everyone nodded.

I leapt up and began to fly. Everyone watched me in confusion since this was nothing new. Then I grinned and flew away from them. I stopped and aimed for Fang (who had made his way back up to the others).

Then I went into hyper speed. A few nanoseconds later I tackled Fang to the ground surprising everyone.

"Holy crap…hyper speed…!" Nudge said.

"Can you get off me now?" Fang coughed out. I crawled off and helped him up.

"Well that's all the surprises for now!" I said with a grin.

"Oh no, there's two more Maxie." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I spun around and everyone shifted their attention to the source of the voice. WE all gasped.

**So Max has hyper speed, and now there's two more surprised…. Well you don't have to guess since they're actually pretty obvious.. Till next chapter! Anyways keep reading and please R&R while I go eat chocolate chip cookies P: !**

**-JAMZD**


	20. Chapter 20: Angel

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**Just going right to the chapter!**

Shadow POV:

We had finally tracked them down, and now here we were on the edge of a cliff standing off. In just a few moments I was going to attack Ever and then join my twin brother and the rest of the Flock.

"Ever… Is that you?" Ari asked in wonder. It was no surprise that he did; aside from highlighting her hair, Ever had also started wearing about 8 pounds of leather, got 3 different piercing, and enough eye make up to make her look like a racoon.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that wolf boy?" She snarled.

"That's _flying_ wolf boy to you!" Ari said back in a horribly failed attempt at a come back.

Max rolled her eyes and gave her older brother the 'seriously?' look and then turned back to me, Ever, and the pack of Erasers.

"What do you want oh queen of leather?" Max asked in a very sarcastic voice.

"Isn't obvious mutant? I'm here to collect the experiments." Ever said with a rather bored look despite how much I knew she was excited to finally get her revenge on the supposed 'no-good-boyfriend-stealing-mutant-bird-kids'.

"Hmm… Well you see that's a bit of a problem…" Max said obnoxiously.

"And why is that Maxie?" Ever asked equally obnoxiously.

"Well… Let's see… Oh yeah! We hate your guts." Max said while motioning for the flock to stay behind her.

She did a quick scope of the group that was with Ever and noticed me for the first time since arriving.

"What the hell? Another Fang?" She asked. Fang came up behind her looking confused.

"Actually, I'm Shadow; Fang's twin brother. We were separated at birth." I said trying to appear the same way Ever was when she spoke to them.

"Yes, he is Fang's twin brother, but he's also a flying wolf boy like _your_ brother Maxie…And he's going to be my husband pretty soon." Ever said snaking her arm around my own.

Ari flinched back a bit since up until about a week and a bit ago he and Ever had been dating.

"Actually," I started casually while getting ready to whip her off, "as of now, I don't work for the school." I finished with the same causality.

I whipped the very surprised Ever off my arm and got ready for the attacks of the other Erasers.

I realised I was fighting alone and turned to look at the rest of the flock.

"Hey, I'm on your side and it would be nice to have some help fighting right now." They all bolted into action as soon as I stopped speaking.

"Fang take the left! Ari the right! Angel stay behind and use your telepathy. Iggy and Gazzy use your bombs because I know you have them and Nudge cover me!" Max yelled out as they began fighting. I gaped at them in shock; they were so ready and wasn't Iggy blind? How could he be making bombs?

"Heads up!" Iggy hollered as he and Gazzy launched Ziploc bags at the Erasers. Once the bags hit the ground they exploded and let off a sound only the Erasers, Ari, and I could hear. I keeled over and so did the other Erasers; I looked over at Ari and realised he had put on ear plugs when Gazzy and Iggy signalled.

Eventually the noise stopped and the Erasers were back to fighting, so was I. Max and Ever were fighting and Fang was desperately trying to get to her side but it was no use. He thought he saw an opening and tried to take it but Erasers came up behind him.

"Fang watch out!" I hollered as I launched myself at the Erasers.

"Thanks…" Fang muttered as he leapt to get to Max's side where Nudge was covering her.

We had almost defeated them; and that's when the choppers came.

The Erasers in the helicopters began to shoot but it didn't seem as though anyone was getting hit. That was until the blood curdling scream ripped through the air. Someone was hit.

Max's eyes widened as she searched to see who had been hit and then her eyes fell on Angel who was clutching her side while blood was surging out.

Max quickly abandoned her fight with Ever and rushed to scoop up Angel.

"Flock! Up, up and away!" Max screamed as she bolted up at a blinding speed and went off towards the direction of the nearest town. Everyone else was up in the air in seconds and flying after Max who had disappeared using her hyper speed.

I jumped up after them and began to fly with them.

**So I know it's really short but I felt it should end there for this chapter! I will try to update soon but I am starting school soon along with my competitive swimming training and my art courses so I'll be really busy! It's been an awesome summer of writing! Anyways keep reading and please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	21. Chapter 21: Calling

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting and (this version of) Shadow so you can all go suck an egg!**

**Nah just kidding… Don't go suck an egg. Anyways I've been getting less and less hits and basically no reviews… :[ **

**REVIEWS!... On with the story…**

"C'mon Angel, your going to make it… It wasn't too bad of a shot." Or at least I didn't think it was. Currently I was heading for the closest town that I knew had a hospital or clinic and Angel was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Max… Maybe you should just let me die." Angel croaked; she was losing a lot of blood.

I fought back my tears that were being urged forward by memories.

"I can't Angel… That's what I let happen to my mom when she got shot and begged me to just stay by her side. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I'm not making it again." I said frantically as I rushed towards the town, urging myself to go faster and faster.

A few moments later I landed in a town square, scared the crap out of some of the locals, and rushed for the hospital doors.

"Excuse me miss…" The nurse drifted off as she saw our wings and then Angels bullet wound.

"I'm sorry; I don't have time to explain… But please just help my friend." There were tears of worry streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh okay… Follow me miss." The shocked nurse said mechanically as she began to lead me down a hall at a very brisk pace and through emergency room doors. The nurse pointed to a bed and paged a group of doctors and nurse before leaving the room.

"Um by the way, a group of people should be coming in soon as well… 4 guys and a girl." I said to the nurse, she nodded and left; still shocked.

About 2 hours later the whole flock (plus shadow) and I were in a waiting room waiting for someone from the team that was taking care of Angel to come talk to us. The door opened.

"Are you…Uh…The flock?" A young doctor asked as he read the chart. We nodded.

"Yes, it seems as though your friend Angel lost a lot of blood and the bullet seems to have gone through one of her wings… It'll take quite awhile for her to heal… Just one thing though, who are you?" The young doctor asked.

Everyone shared a glance before I turned to the doctor.

"We're a group of people that were experimented on against our will by a group. We all have wings and two of us can turn into wolf men. It would probably be best if you didn't alert any authorities…" I said calmly to the doctor who nodded and left.

I took out my phone and looked at Nudge.

"Max we should at least give it a try…" Nudge said half heartedly. I nodded grimly and dialled the Guardian number.

"This is agent Ride speaking… Yes I realize my team and I have been missing for about a month…. Yeah we were captured but have escaped… We're in Canada. Yes Canada… Um I think we're in Sudbury…. Okay we'll be waiting in the hospital or clinic… Whatever it is… One of us was wounded that's why! No I do not want just the elders! I need the elders and my old team. Okay." I hung up and everyone was looking at me.

"So?" Nudge asked.

"It's all good. The elders are coming and so are agents Roxanna and Jared Foxe."

"The twins…? They were your old team?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah." I said remembering the fox like twins.

**Okay so it's short but I would have made it longer if I got more hits and reviews….Anyways keep reading and please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	22. Chapter 22: The Foxe Twins

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**Just going to skip right to the story, but before I do! A shout out to 'boxtoplad999' and 'whocares1313', thanks for usually reviewing and following my story!**

Roxanna POV:

It was just before dinner that my brother and I received the call from the agency. Of course we were in completely different places, I was at a party and he was at the library "studying" with his girlfriend. But now Jared and I were on one of the Guardian's private jets, heading for Canada to meet up with an old friend; Max.

"You know, we haven't seen her since we were 16. So why are we going now?" Jared asked bitterly, I could understand why though since first he had unrequited love for Max for 4 years and then she left our team unexpectedly and didn't even stay in touch.

"Because, first of all we should have _some_ maturity to face her for the first time in 2 years, and second of all she is still our friend and she was always there for _us_ when something bad happened."

"Right, but we weren't mutants."

"I know, but we were friends with her before that and I'm not shallow, so I'm going to stay her friend; I don't know about you, Mr. Shallow-as-a-puddle-and-has-a-new-girlfriend-every-month." I said unimpressed to my twin brother who was currently fixing his jet black hair.

"At least I can get someone; despite how many parties you go to you never bring anyone back to the apartment."

"Yeah, that's because I want to finish college before I waste my time on a guy I'll probably end up breaking up with in only a few weeks."

"Ever heard of having fun?"

"Yeah, I have fun all the time, just not that fun you're talking about." I said to my perverted brother who had a dopey grin plastered across his face.

"Hmm… I wonder what Max will say when she sees me… I don't look the same as I did 2 years ago… I'm taller, stronger, no acne, and my hair doesn't look like a greasy mess." Jared said, still fixing his hair in my compact mirror.

"Well I'm pretty sure she has found someone already. Max _was_ quite pretty last time we saw her."

My brother looked up at me and I noticed his eyes had changed to liquid amber, the way they were whenever he was going to see Max.

"Well if she does have someone, I'm sure you can steal him away from Max for me." He said giving me elevator eyes. I frowned in disgust at my brother.

"I'm not going to do that to a friend Jared." He completely ignored that.

"You know if you didn't tie up your hair it would look very nice. Long jet black curls, slightly obscuring one of your fiery amber eyes…" My idiotic brother was now stroking an invisible goatee.

"Jared, stop that; you look like an idiot."

"We will now be landing, please buckle up." A pilot's voice said over the speaker. I heard the '_click'_ as Jared and I did up our seat belts.

A few moments later we were getting off the plane and into a waiting limo with the Elders.

**(At the hospital)**

Max POV:

It's been a good few hours since Angel was brought into the clinic in the near by town. We were lucky and didn't get followed by Ever and her team of Erasers; we _did_ get followed by Shadow though who claims he wants to be on our side and in the flock. The flock and I were currently contemplating what could go wrong if he joined us.

"What if Ever goes on one of her jealous rampaged again?" Iggy asked.

"Well hopefully she'll be driving and go off the edge of a cliff." I snorted.

"Max…" Ari said concerned with how grim his little sister was being.

"Well he could bring an advantage…. Since he can also turn into an Eraser like Ari, we might be able to use that to learn more of their weaknesses." Fang said.

"I think we should let him stay." Nudge said.

We all glanced at each other and nodded.

"Okay then." I turned to Shadow who was talking to a sleepy and concerned Gazzy. "Looks like you're in the Flock Shadow.?" Shadow grinned and thanked us.

"Well, well, well; looks like you haven't changed much Maxie." A familiar male voice said, coming up behind me and snaking an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I haven't changed much, which means that if you wish to have any possibility of reproducing in the future you'll let go of my waist Jared." I said with a grin.

Jared chuckled and let go, spinning me around as well.

I gasped when I saw him and Roxanna, they both looked very different, older, more mature, and if possible, even more gorgeous than I remembered.

"Max!" Roxanna screamed as she flung her arms around my neck. "It's been 2 years! How are you?" Roxanna was yelling very excitedly.

I heard a few coughs behind me.

"So Max, you mind introducing us to these people?" Ari asked in his older brother way.

I pried myself out of Roxanna's hug.

"Oh sorry…! Okay so, flock these are the Foxe twins, Roxanna and Jared. Twins, this is the flock, Ari, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Shadow, and Fang. Our last member, Angel, is currently being monitored for an injury." I said walked over to Fang who almost immediately put his own arm around my waist.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Max's boyfriend and childhood friend Fang." Fang said with his husky voice to Jared who was glaring at him in jealousy.

"Oh, I'm Jared…Her old team mate and one of her ex-boyfriends." Jared said intensely.

"Actually he had unrequited love for Max for 4 years and always pretended that they were a couple despite how many times Max would yell at him not to." Roxanna said, butting in to the intense conversation.

Fang and Jared shared another glaring look before turning away to the larger conversation everyone else was having.

A few hours later another nurse came out and talked to us and the flock and I donated some blood for Angel.

Throughout this time Roxanna had spent a majority of it talking to Shadow, she was obviously into him which I was fine with as long as she didn't steal away Fang.

"Oh, so where are you all going to go after this? I mean it probably isn't safe to go back to your cottage." Jared asked us all.

"Well I arranged with the Elders to have a safe house set up somewhere on an island or something." I said casually.

"Oh max, you shouldn't go through all that trouble! You and the flock should just live with us at our family's private estate." Roxanna said enthusiastically.

I already knew it would probably be safe to do that since Roxanna and Jared came for a family of 6 generations of Guardians and that their estate would be very well protected.

I glanced at the flock, they all gave me shrugs.

"Are you sure that would be alright? I mean we wouldn't want to impose." I said.

"Oh Max, don't be so silly! You're like family and we keep our family safe." Jared said, attempting to sling an arm across my shoulders, but was stopped mid swing by a death glare from Fang.

"Well then I guess it's settled… Looks like we're going to be heading to…"

"Shh… Max don't say it here! There might be spies." Roxanna said slapping a hand over my mouth which I pried off a second later.

"Ha! Doesn't feel to nice now, does it?" Nudge said with a smirk as she started to babble but was shortly stopped by both Iggy and Ari slapping a hand over her mouth.

We all burst into laughter and got a very annoyed look from the nurses but amused looks from the Elders.

**Haha! I didn't tell you where they're going!Anyways keep reading and please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	23. Chapter 23: An Interesting Morning

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting, Shadow, and the Foxe Twins!**

**Thanks to my readers, you guys are awesome… I hope you didn't suck an egg like I suggested…. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions! **

…**. On with the story!**

Max POV:

"Max, wake up."

"No." I groaned rolling away from the voice.

"Max, you've slept for the past day and a half. Wake. Up." The voice poked me for the last two words.

"No, go away."

"Max, do you _want_ me to get _Iggy_ in here to wake you up?"

"Go right ahead." I said to the voice, burying myself under the covers even further. My mind was fuzzy so I didn't remember who Iggy was and I couldn't place the voice to a face.

"Alright then… See you soon Max." The voice said, I could practically hear the smirk that was definitely on their face.

**(2 minutes later, Iggy has gotten Max out of bed)**

Fang POV:

Well in all fairness, I _did_ try to wake her up and I _did_ ask her if she wanted to have Iggy wake her up instead, so technically it's her fault if she feels violated after.

Max walked down the hall and into the kitchen wide eyed and tightly hugging a full length bathrobe closed around her.

"I…I…I _never_…_ever_…_EVER_…want to be _alone_ in a room with _Iggy_…_ever_…again…" Max stuttered out.

Iggy walked out from behind her and clapped a hand over her shoulder.

"Aw come on Maxie, it wasn't that bad." Iggy said teasingly.

"Iggy, if you don't want to be castrated then I suggest you get that sick, dirty, perverted, hand off of me." Max snarled, breaking out of her mortified daze.

"What's castrated mean?" Angel asked innocently.

Gazzy leaned over and whispered it in his 12 year old sister's ear, whose eyes went wide as he pulled away. Angel looked down horrified and continued to eat her cereal.

"Jeez Max, you've been in our house for about a week and your already destroying the house's innocence?" Jared said after he took a huge bite out of an apple.

"Jared, I'm pretty sure a house cannot have 'innocence', at least not any house _you've_ been in." His sister Roxanna said sleepily as she trudged into the kitchen with my twin brothers arm wrapped snugly around her waist.

Jared flipped her off, causing Angel to gasp and Nudge to chuck a banana at him.

"Jared! There's a close to innocent 12 year old here! Stop with the hand gestures." Nudge said annoyed.

"You mean like this one?" Jared then went into a frenzy of disgusting hand gestures; Nudge continued to throw fruit at him all the while having a hand covering Angel's eyes.

"I'm. Hungry." Max said seriously from the seat she had just taken at the table. Her face was so scary that if I described it, it would probably send you all into a corner to rock back and forth and then bury your head in a pond of cement.

Yes, Max can be just that scary when it comes to food.

The whole kitchen went quite and Ari carefully got off his seat at the table to get Max a plate of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. The plate probably weighed about 6 pounds.

Ari cautiously placed the plate in front of Max. She looked at the plate and grinned before savagely digging into the food.

"Ari, are you trying to make my future sister in law fat?" Shadow asked, not knowing how dangerous Max was when insulted about her eating habits.

Who said anything about me and Max getting married?...Yet…

"What. Did. You. Just. Say? Max asked scarily, getting up from the table and jabbing her finger into Shadow's chest with each word.

"Um… I don't know." Shadow said, suddenly terrified of my girlfriend.

"Max, please don't break my boyfriend." Roxanna said with pleading eyes. Yes, Roxanna and my brother were now dating.

Max made a '_hmpf'_ sound and crossed her arms before going back to sit at the table and digging back into her feast.

"Little advice, never joke about Max and food in the same sentence… It might be the last of your life." Jared said while peeling one of the many bananas Nudge had thrown at him.

"Well then… I think I'm going to go…and uh…swim in the Hawaiian water…" Ari said, slightly terrified that his younger sister might snap.

Yes, the twin's private estate was in Hawaii; beautiful, tropical, Hawaii.

"We'll join you." Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel chorused as they launched for the sliding door.

That left Jared, Shadow, Roxanna, Max, and me sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way Jared, girlfriend #59 called this morning saying she wanted to go to the waterfall you took her to a few weeks ago." Roxanna said, reading a note off of her arm.

"You've had 59 girlfriends?" Max asked in a mix of disgust and wonder.

"Actually he's had about 102 in the past year." Roxanna spat. Max's face changed to complete and utter disgust. Shadow looked like he was going to give him a high five, but changed his mind when he received a death glare from Roxanna.

"Right then, I guess I'll go meet her… Her name was Tanya, right?" Roxanna nodded her head. Jared got up and left the kitchen.

The 4 of us sat there as Max finished scarfing down the heart attack worthy feast.

Afterwards, Roxanna and Shadow trailed off to Roxanna's room to do god knows what and Max and I decided to go on a walk around the estate.

"You know, we've lived in 6 different places, plus this one in the past 4 months." Max said while hopping up on top of a tipped over tree trunk and deciding to trek across it so that she could avoid the mud; I got on behind her.

"Yup, lot's of places… The apartment, the house, the safe house, the school, the safe house, the motel, the cottage, and now here; I think it's a record." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, I just kind of wish we could stop running though…That we could just stay somewhere for once. Gazzy and Angel need a proper place to grow up; they need a sense of security." Max said frowning slightly.

"I know, and we'll find that place… Maybe it's here." I said hopefully.

"Maybe… But knowing Ever and the school, they'll track us down eventually… Which is why someone has to end this; I think that someone would be me." Max said firmly.

"Your right Max, but I'm not letting you go on your own." I said stubbornly.

Max sighed, knowing there was no point in wasting time, trying to talk me out of it.

"Fine, we'll leave tonight." Max said before going back to a normal conversational topic. I nodded my head and we continued our trek across the surprisingly long tree trunk.

**So it wasn't as long as it could have been, but I thought the chapter should end there! I think the ending to this story might be coming up soon… Keep reading (and hoping I don't get writers block) to find out! Anyways keep reading and please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	24. Chapter 24: Leaving

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own the characters I made.**

**Okay, so I haven't updated in awhile; but I've been busy with school and haven't really gotten a chance to get to my computer for something other than homework. So since I've been busy, this chapter will probably suck so sorry in advance… Also, I've started up another fanfiction for Maximum Ride, it's called "Living with Arrogance". I think that if you like this fanfic then you'll like that one as well so please read it!**

Fang and Max had left once dusk had fallen. The flock and everyone else hadn't returned yet so there was no need for an excuse. They left all their belongings except for a change of clothes, some food, and a picture of everyone that had been taken when they first arrived at the Foxe estate. They also left a short letter for everyone.

Adrenaline, fear, determination, and hope were streaming through both of their minds as they flew towards Itex and The School. Occasionally Fang would cast a glance at Max and wonder how she could handle all of this.

Max had been through so much more than any of them had. Yes, Gazzy and Angel were raised in the school, but they weren't tortured by their own father, they didn't lose their mother to a gun shot; they weren't bullied and hated for no reason through high school. Max went through all this, she never complained to anyone, she never cried (in front of anyone at least), and she never ran away from her fears.

Fang often thought that her name was dumb when they were younger, but now he thinks that her name really suits her. Max truly is the Maximum Ride; a ride that doesn't break down when the world is falling apart around it, a ride that keeps moving on strong for others.

"You know, we don't have an actual plan for when we get there." Fang said stoically after flying in silence for a few hours.

"Yes we do. We get there, defeat them, and get out as soon as possible." Max said impassively and curled a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Fang nodded and they continued on in silence.

Roxanna POV:

I had had a feeling Max would do something like this so impulsively. She isn't someone who asks for help even when it's so close to her; I'm surprised that she allowed Fang to accompany her.

"So are we going to go after her?" Jared asked frustrated with the fact that Max had left and with Fang too.

"No; we're going to wait for them to come back. Max and Fang are both strong fighters and I think that they suffered through this the most. They may not have let on but Fang lost his twin brother and has only just now found him again, and Max lost her whole life to these bastards; they've suffered enough. They need to be the ones to do this." Ari said.

I nodded my head in agreement and so did Shadow and Iggy.

"Iggy, how can you be okay with this? Fang is like a brother to you and Max like a sister! What if they get hurt?" Nudge was yelling as hot tracks of tears streamed down her face. Angel had her face buried in Shadow's shoulder and wasn't speaking. Gazzy was just sitting on a chair facing the window, just staring out of it and hoping he'd see Fang and Max flying back.

"Nudge…" Iggy began.

"No, don't you "Nudge" me! My best friend is out there right now getting ready to fight a battle we should all be fighting!" Nudge was screaming hysterically now.

Iggy got up and blindly wrapped his arms around his hysterical girlfriend who burst into heavy sobs as soon as her face was buried in his shirt.

"I know you're worried Nudge… We all are and none of us are okay with this, but it's something that Max and Fang need to do without us. All we can do is stay here and hope for the best."

I sighed and got up from my spot at the table to make a pot of coffee.

"It should be a few days till we see them. They're most likely to attack the head of Itex in New York and then the leading school in California… We're in Hawaii so it'll be a long flight for them." I said with my back to everyone.

I heard muffled agreements through Nudge's crying.

**(About 2 days after Fang and Max left)**

Fang POV:

Max and I landed in an alleyway of the busy New York City streets and then walked out onto the sidewalk hoping to appear as normal as possible. We were now standing right in front of the main headquarters for Itex and were about to destroy it.

"You ready to go in?"

Max squeezed my hand and nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

"Time to kick some Eraser ass…" Max said with a determined grin and we began to walk into the building.

**So I know it was short! I'm really sorry for not updating and stuff…. I've been busy with school and everything! I'll try to get back into updating at least 2 or 3 times a week… Also, if you could, try reading my new fanfic! Anyways keep reading and please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	25. Chapter 25: The Last Chapter!

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**Okay, so it's been awhile! I'm sorry! Also this chapter will be written a bit differently.**

Max and Fang moved in a blur.

They got into Itex and quickly disabled every guard and eraser they came across. By the time they reached the main meeting room where they were sure they would find the boss, they were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Welcome Maximum. We've been waiting." A tall and wiry framed man said; Jeb was standing beside him.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this," Max sad with a grin before she and Fang launched into action.

The fight was intense and blood was spilled.

"Max, if you do this, I'll press this little button and this whole building will be destroyed with all of us in it." The boss said coughing up blood.

"If it ends Itex and the School… Then go ahead." Max said bravely, wiping blood off her lip.

Fang gave her a look, but knew that this might be the only way to end all of this.

Just then the doors to the main meeting room burst open. Standing in the door way were the very pissed off Roxanna, Shadow, Jared, Iggy, Ari, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy.

"Last time I checked, you guys can't go and kill yourselves for us." Roxanna said with a smirk to Max and Fang whose faces had brightened up and then darkened again.

"Leave now." Max said darkly to the flock.

"Not a chance of that happening Max." Jared said with a glint in his eyes.

"Hello… You know, we are having a life altering battle right now…" The boss said annoyed. Everyone (except for Jeb who had disappeared sometime into the fight) turned to glare at him.

"Yeah well we're having a mismatched family argument so go eat a snickers bar or something." Nudge said.

The boss sighed and went to eat a snickers bar.

"Wait, what is going on? Aren't we supposed to be having an over dramatic fight with the boss of Itex and then live happily ever after?" Fang asked.

"Oh yeah, we are. Jessamyn stop getting off topic for the chapter!" Max yelled to the sky.

Everyone quickly got back into action, the boss had half a snickers bar sticking out of his mouth.

**(A few minutes later)**

"I think he's dead…" Gazzy said poking the boss.

No, we did not kill him. He chocked on the snickers bar and then slipped; so not our fault.

"Nah, he's still breathing…Let's call the Guardians Agency." Roxanna said eyeing the boss.

A few minutes later the Elders and other Guardians were flooding the building. It was all over. Itex was done and the School was going to be demolished. We had won and no one died.

**There is the last chapter! An epilogue coming up! Sorry it wasn't the best ending but I thought it was kind of funny! Anyways keep reading my fanfics and please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

**Sometimes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNING: Characters are usually OOC. Oh and I **_**do**_** own Everlasting!**

**Okay, now that I've looked over it I realise the last chapter was extremely short! SO SORRY! Anyways, here is the epilogue! Also, there might be a sequel called "To the Moment". **

Max POV:

It's been a few months since Fang, Roxanna, Shadow, Ari, Iggy, Jared, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and I took down Itex and the School. It was an interesting battle and in the end was ended happily.

Now Roxanna, Shadow, and Jared are living together back at the Foxe estate in Hawaii, and Ari, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and I are living in a country house somewhere in Canada.

Angel and Gazzy are going to school, and Fang, Ari, Nudge, and I are attending college/university. Fang is majoring in English, Iggy in science (for his pyrotechnics), Nudge for fashion, and I'm working towards becoming a teacher. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, mutant bird kid, want to become a teacher; preferably not for high school. Life has definitely settled down and everyone is a lot happier that we don't have to be on guard and ready to leave at any given minute.

"Oi, Max come here for a minute!" Nudge called from the kitchen. I got off my bed, leaving my textbook wide open, and went downstairs. I quickly glanced in the mirror before heading down.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, turning into the kitchen.

There was no one in the kitchen and all the lights were off. Suddenly strong arms were around my waist.

"Now Maximum Elizabeth Ride, I'm going to ask you this question one time, and one time only." A familiar and husky voice said into my ear.

"Alright, ask."

"Will you, join me, at Hogwarts Academy of Witch Craft and Wizardry?" The voice asked in a mock serious tone.

"What the hell?"

"No, just kidding. I'm actually asking, if you Maximum Elizabeth Ride will marry me." The voice said; I could practically hear the smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend and well… He's my baby daddy." I said to the voice, already knowing who it is.

"What! I'm going to be a dad?" The voice yelled.

"Yeah, Fang you're going to be a daddy. Now stop clutching my stomach so tightly or you're going to kill the baby."

Fang let go of me and spun me around to face him.

"Well, I guess you have to marry me now." Fang said with a grin.

I nodded and started to lean up on my tiptoes to kiss Fang, but then Ari walked in with a murderous look with a surprised Iggy and ecstatic Nudge in tow.

"You got my little sister pregnant! Fang, you bastard she's still in college...!" Ari screamed, getting ready to attack my boyfriend—I mean fiancée.

"…Ari, stop!" I yelled at my brother. He looked at me and sighed before making himself not attack Fang.

"Nice job man." Iggy said with a grin and giving Fang a high five; Nudge squealed and threw her arms around me.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" She squealed.

"Well not by blood… But by the order of me you will!" I said with a grin.

"Wait, where are Gazzy and Angel?" Fang asked suddenly.

"Right here… Congratulations Max." Angel said with a sweet smile as she and Gazzy strolled in from the living room.

**(A few months later)**

Fang and I had had a very simple wedding. There were a few friends from college, some people from the Guardians agency, the flock, and I had even tracked down Jeb and Ella. We got married on a pier at sunset and then had a small reception at a public garden. I am now, Maximum Elizabeth McCormick-Ride.

"So, what are we going to name the babies?" Fang asked me while tracing patterns on my very pregnant belly. Yes, he said babies; it's going to be twins.

"Why not name them Accident1 and Accident2?" Ari asked annoyed; he was still slightly pissed that Fang had gotten me pregnant.

Nudge and I glared at Ari.

"What about Raiine and Dawn?" Angel asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"You know, I actually really like that Angel. Thanks." I said with a smile.

**(About a year later)**

"FANG I HATE YOU WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I squeezed his hand to death.

"Shh… Max, it's almost over… Just keep screaming." Fang said to me soothingly, though I could tell he really wanted his hand back.

"Come on Max, you can do this!" Nudge encouraged me from my other side.

"Oh gawd… I can't watch." Ari said, turning away in disgust.

"ARI YOU AREN'T THE ONE GIVING BIRTH TO TWINS! IT'S LIKE HAVING A PUMPKIN PUSHED THROUGH A GOLD BALL SIZED HOLE! SUCK IT UP!" I screamed even louder to my brother. He gave me a scared look and came to wipe the sweat off my brow.

Roxanna, Shadow, and Jared burst through the door.

"Okay, we're here… Aw gawd, why are Angel and Gazzy in here watching this!" Shadow yelled as he absorbed the situation.

"Oh, my; um, okay." Roxanna said, getting down on her knees to try to help the frantic doctor and nurse.

Jared though, being the wimp he is, went pale and passed out. Shadow began to usher the frozen in shock Gazzy and Angel out the door.

**(About an hour after that)**

"You know, Dawn has your eyes and your moms honey blonde hair; she has beautiful white wings." Fang whispered into my ear as he cradled me, Dawn, and Raiine.

"I know…and Raiine has your raven hair and your obsidian eyes… Her wings are amazing, a dark chocolate brown." I said with a smile.

"You know, I think we're going to make pretty good parents; I mean we are already taking care of Angel and Gazzy." Fang whispered.

"Yeah… Guess what, you'll make an even better dad after you get their names tattooed on a painful place." I said with a smirk; there was no one Fang wasn't going to have any birth pains.

"What? You mean…"

"Yep, on the inside of your wrists, or on the back of your shoulders..." I said with a grin.

"Oh, I thought you meant on my—" I cut off Fang.

"Shh… The girls are asleep."

Fang nuzzled my neck.

"I love you, you crazy idiot."

"I know you do… I'll think of returning the feelings." I said with a smile, I knew that Fang knew that I was joking.

Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you thought it would. About 3 years ago, I never expected myself to fall in love let alone become friends, with Fang and marry him. I also never expected to get wings, powers, and a mismatched family, rejoin the guardians, take down Itex and the school, and do even a fifth of the things I did. But I guess that's just me; Maximum Elizabeth McCormick-Ride.

**WAHOO! There's the epilogue! Much better than the last chapter I would think. So yeah, this story has come a long way! I bet in the first few chapters none of you thought that it would come out this way! Anyways, probably going to have a sequel as said! Anyways keep reading my fanfictions and please R&R!**

**-JAMZD**


End file.
